


SwanQueen-GriffinWoods

by Commander_Clexa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Clexa, Doctor Clarke, Firefighter Lexa, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Humor, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Once Upon A Time setting, Polyamorous relationship, Sheriff Emma Swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Clexa/pseuds/Commander_Clexa
Summary: Regina, Emma, Clarke and Lexa are in a polyamorous relationship and living life with Henry and their 3 year old daughter, Tris. They are enjoying life and living to the fullest but what happens when people get in the way of trying to threaten their happiness and everything they've taken years to create to get their happy ending.Sorry bad at summaries but give it a shot. Not as bad as ya think!





	1. Mornings

The alarm blares, the digital clock glaring 7:45am

Sleepy groans can be heard throughout the bedroom, light from the sun rays shining through the curtains.

A hand flies out from underneath the warmth of the blanket cocoon, flicking her wrist with magic, immediately shutting up the alarm clock.

Suddenly the bed starts moving but she refuses to get up.

"C'mon babe, wake up", she hears as someone leaves the bed. They got up and went into the bathroom.

Then there was 3 left.

"Nnnnnooooo", she grumbles into her pillow.

Another voice, "I'll quickly get ready and start breakfast whilst you wake up dear", she feels a kiss to her forehead but she refuses to open her eyes as she feels the bed start to shift again, as another body leaves the bed to join the other in the bathroom and kisses them good morning.

Then there was 2.

She hums before trying to fall back asleep but she hears a light chuckle before the bed starts moving again as the final cuddle human leaves the cocoon nest.

She grumbles, "sleeeeep"

A chuckle, "all of our shifts start at 9 today baby, your going to have to get up", a hand moves a strand of hair from her forehead.

The brunette huffs, "Uggghhhh", she suddenly turns over onto her back, flipping the covers underneath her body as she spreads out like a star fish on the king sized bed.

"Couldn't we just call in sick and cuddle some more?", she pouts.

Emma's eyes soften as she stares in adoration at the adorable pout, "then who is going to take care of the town, Lex?"

"Your parents?"

Emma chuckles as she shakes her head, "how is my parents going to handle four different jobs at once?"

"With hope", Lexa teases.

Emma laughs before giving Lexa her morning kiss but also because she couldn't resist her adorableness.

Regina and Clarke exit the bathroom, fully changed and ready for the day ahead.

"Be ready before breakfast gets cold dear", Regina says looking directly at the other brunette.

Clarke walks over to give Lexa her morning kiss then adds, "yeah otherwise I'll come back up and jump on the bed again", she smirks.

Regina and Emma laughs whilst Lexa groans remembering the last time Clarke did that and it effectively woke her up but she was grumpy afterwards until the blonde made it up to her by planting plenty of kisses onto her face.

Regina plants her lips on Emma's for her good morning kiss before leaving downstairs to start cooking for everyone.

Emma goes to the bathroom to get ready but not before giving Clarke her kiss.

Clarke hums into the kiss before separating, "I'll see you both downstairs", she leaves the bedroom.

After a few moments, Emma leaves the bathroom all ready to go and glances to the bed, smiling softly as she sees the brunette's eyes are closed.

"Babe stay awake!", she yells before exiting the room, laughing as she goes when she hears her girlfriend let out a loud groan for having to wake up.

"Then there was one", Lexa huffs before starting to get out of bed.

  
O O O

  
"There she is", Emma says with a smile as they spot Lexa walking into the kitchen 10 minutes later.

Lexa grumbles something about hating mornings before sitting down at the table with her family.

"Morning Nomon", Henry greets the brunette.

All four had started dating since Henry was 10, during the curse, now he is 16, he's used to referring them all as his mothers. You have mom as Regina, Ma as Emma, Mama as Clarke and Nomon as Lexa. The reason for this is because when he was 10, he took a immediate interest into the language Lexa is fluent in and started calling her that as their own special bond over the language. They can have full on conversations in Trigedasleng, which is an ancient language back in the enchanted forest that only a few certain tribes only speak it now. One of them, the Woods clan, in which Lexa visited many times to escape her home and then went to officially live there with Gustus Woods, the chief of the clan, who happily took her and her younger siblings in when she was 17.

"Nomon!", their younger daughter, Tris, who is 3, happily greets. Tris is a brunette with piercing blue eyes, which she inherited from Clarke. You see, Lexa has a penis and she may have a low sperm count, but they were blessed with this beautiful miracle when they found out Clarke was pregnant.

"Hey baby girl", Lexa gives her a kiss on the head and one for Henry too before sitting down.

"Here you go dear", Regina places a plate of English breakfast in front of her before giving the brunette her morning kiss then sitting opposite her.

"Thanks 'Gina", she smiles gratefully at her before digging in.

Regina at first didn't like the nickname "'Gina" but as time passed, she started to grow fond of it whenever her girlfriends called her that. She won't admit it, even though the others already knows, but now she secretly loves the nickname but no one else is allowed to call her that except them.

"'Gina?", Lexa suddenly asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yes dear?"

"Since your mayor, could you -"

"No", Regina interrupts.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say", Lexa complains childishly.

"Yes I do. You were going to ask me to use my status to make all your shifts in the evening"

"Well can you?"

"No. You know I can't abuse my power for personal reasons. I need to treat everyone fairly, and if I change all your shifts for the late ones only then the other firefighter's are going to complain and demand to change their's too"

Lexa huffs but silently agrees, so she turns to Emma, "your a sheriff, you must have some power to change my schedule?"

Emma shakes her head with a smirk, "nope, sorry babe but that's the firefighter's department to decide plus having your reason as being you hating mornings isn't good enough to change it, everyone takes turn rotating shifts, it's fair. Same at the police department"

Lexa groans before looking pleadingly at Clarke, "could you write me a letter saying I have a rare disorder where I _have_ to sleep in until at least 1 o'clock?"

"Yeah because there's a disorder as specific as that", the blonde teases as she rolls her eyes in amusement at Lexa's antics.

"Shh no one would know, it's rare remember", Lexa winks at the blonde doctor.

Clarke just chuckles, shaking her head back at the brunette.

The firefighter huffs before finishing her food, standing up to put her plate in the sink before saying, "what's the point in having girlfriends with high statuses when they won't abuse their power?!", Lexa jokes.

Regina stands up to walk over to the sink but looks back to make sure the kids aren't looking before playfully slapping her ass as she walks by, "how about because you love us?"

"I guess so", she huffs sarcastically before a smile splits across her face before leaning in to kiss the other brunette.

"It's time to take leave, ready for nursery kid?", Emma picks up Tris.

The 3 year old claps and bounces in the blonde's arms in excitement as she cheers, "yes! Let's go ma!", their child demands.

"Okay okay, say bye to your mommies"

When Tris refers to all of them she calls them "mommies" but when talking about or to each mother specifically, she calls them by their designated names, i.e. Mom, ma, mama or Nomon.

"Bye bye mommies", she receives kisses from all of them before Emma carries her out, softly closing the front door behind and heading to her yellow bug.

"I better leave for the school bus too, it arrives at 8:30 which is in 10 minutes", Henry explains.

Henry gets up to grab his school bag, leaving a kiss on the cheeks to his mothers before heading out. As soon as he's about to leave the kitchen, Lexa suddenly says, "say hi to Violet for us".

They smirk when they see his cheeks redden before quickly walking out, Lexa chuckling at this.

The three remaining, chats until it's time for them to leave. Giving each a goodbye kiss before heading out to their jobs.

  
O O O

  
Half way through Lexa's shift, it's 4:12pm, the fire department receives a call about a house fire in a few blocks away.

When the call spits out a familiar address, her eyes widen in panic before quickly hopping into the fire truck.

Speeding through town until they arrived, Lexa jumped out of the truck before it completely stopped, running in panic to the building which flames are burning inside, her heart thumping rapidly.

Emma arrives at the scene, also in a rush when she heard the familiar call. As soon as she gets out of her car, she watches as Lexa dangerously hops out of the fire truck before it even stopped (she will bring up later to scold her about, which she does) and runs for her life to the building.

Lexa sees a flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye as she runs, but ignores it as she searches the crowd, hoping they're out safe.

She lets out a deep sigh when she catches sight of them, quickly rushing over to her younger siblings, pulling all three into a group hug as she pushes back her unshed tears from fear of what could of happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad your all okay", she exclaims as she tries to calm down her heart rate. She looks up to also make sure Gustus are safe and sound which thankfully they are.

She feels a hand rub comfortably on her back, turning over her shoulder to see Emma standing beside her, she gives her a relieved smile before bringing her into the group hug. The hug lasts for a few more moments before Lexa separates from them to quickly join her colleagues put out the fire.

As soon as that is done, they all leave to go to Granny's diner. Lexa and Emma telling her work colleagues that they are using their break now.

They chose a booth to sit at and order their drinks and food. Lexa and Emma sharing a plate of fries, not wanting to spoil their appetite for dinner tonight. Lexa makes chit chat with her younger siblings whilst leaning into Emma's side, feeling slightly tired after her scare, feeling her adrenaline drain.

Lexa has 3 younger siblings, at first she thought they were her blood related but she found out a few years ago, with a trip to hell, literally. That she found out their abusive father wasn't indeed her biological father which to be honest she feels really relieved about not having to share blood with that asshole. Even if her siblings aren't blood related to her she grew up with them, they have a deeper bond than any actual siblings have, after years and years of protecting them.

She has 2 brothers and one sister. The oldest of the three is Charlie, he is now 16 years old, best friends with Henry. The two twins, Sophia and Jack, both 14 years old.

"So how did the fire start?", Lexa questions them

"I don't know, we were all playing in the garden", Charlie informed.

"I was the only one in the house but I wasn't cooking or anything, so I have no idea how it started", Gustus says.

"Did you have any candles lit? Was the gas for the stove not properly off from last time?"

"No I don't think so, I always check to see if the stove is off completely, I do listen to your warnings Lex", he gently smiles at the younger brunette, "and I didn't light any candles recently.

Lexa hums in thought, "there are many possibilities. When I head back to work, I'll ask them what caused the fire, right now they're investigating"

"Okay tell me as soon as you find out"

"I will"

"So how is Henry and Tris?", Gustus asks.

"There doing good. Henry is with his grandparents right now and Regina has picked up Tris and they're at home already", Emma says before turning to Lexa, "when do you finish your shift?"

"At 8"

"Clarke finishes at 8 today too, I finish at 7 so I'll help Regina with cooking tonight. How does chicken and sweet potato curry sound?"

"Sounds delicious babe"

She leans over to give the blonde a chaste kiss.

"Good", she says against the brunette's lips before separating and looks towards Gustus, "do you all want to come over and have dinner at ours tonight? And stay until you fix your place?"

"That sounds amazing, thank you"

They all carry on to finish their light meals, drinks and chat until Lexa and Emma had to depart to go back to work.

  
O O O

  
"Hey Lex, you said you finished at 8 today?", Emma asks when the firefighter walked into the kitchen because it is now 8:35pm.

"I know, sorry I'm late. Work took longer than expected"

"Everything okay dear?", Regina asks this time.

"Yep it's fine", Lexa replies without looking directly at her girlfriends, too busy being absorbed in her thoughts.

The three girlfriends share a look at each other, Emma didn't need to use her lie detector power to know Lexa is lying and Clarke and Regina noticed as well but they dropped it for now.

Lexa greets her younger siblings with a hug and kisses the heads of Henry and Tris before sitting down next to Gustus.

The dinner was delicious just as the brunette expected but she wasn't her chatty self, too focused on twirling her fork in her food and slowly eating it, too busy sorting out her thoughts to know that her uncharacteristic behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the four other adults and even Henry. Her girlfriends are getting worried by the second, and they all had a silent agreement to ask her what's wrong afterwards.

Lexa is up and washing her dish and when she is finished, she turns around to observe that Gustus too is now finished with his meal.

"Dinner was lovely ladies, thank you for having us and letting us stay until everything is sorted out"

"No problem Gus, your all family", Clarke says, Regina and Emma nodding in agreement.

"Gus? Can I talk to you in private please?"

Lexa finally spoke up after a long period of silence, Gustus's eyes widen in slight surprise before masking it.

"Yes of course"

He stands up and follows the younger brunette out of the kitchen, under everyone's gazes except for Tris and the twins who are too absorbed in their conversation to understand what is going on.

The pair walks into the living room to have some privacy.

"Speak your mind, goufa" _(daughter, child)_

Gustus has always looked to Lexa as his daughter, no matter how old she got. He always thought of her as a daughter he always wanted but never had when she started to visit his tribe, then she brought along her siblings when she was in trouble and he took them all in as his own.

"I wanted to talk to you about the fire", she starts.

"You know what happened then?", he asks curious to know what set his house into flames.

"Yes but what's strikes me odd, is that you told me you had no candles lit?"

"This is true, I was in the living room, there was no need for candles when it was bright out"

Lexa nods in agreement.

"Why do you ask _Leksa_ ", he uses her Trigedasleng name.

"Because what caused the fire was a candle. In your bedroom Gus. It was on the window seal making the curtains get caught and spread from there"

"What? I don't even have one in my room Lexa", Gustus stresses

"I'm just telling you the fact"

"Well it can't be. I only have them in the bathrooms, living room and that's it"

"Well I'm not lying", Lexa is getting frustrated.

"Well neither am I!"

"Is there a problem here?", another voice interrupts.

The pair look over to see, Regina arching her eyebrow with her question, Clarke and Emma by her side standing at the door. They both suddenly realised they started to raise their voices and looked away with a sheepish expression.

"No everything is fine", Gustus says to dismiss them. This argument only needs to between him and his daughter.

"Doesn't sound like it", Clarke continues to press.

Gustus sighs, knowing its futile to keep them out of it.

"Lexa found out what caused the fire. The curtain in my bedroom got caught by a candle but I swear Lexa," he turns to the younger brunette, "I didn't have one in my room"

"Then how did it get there?", she asks.

"I don't know", he sighs, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Why don't we ask if one of the kids moved it?", Emma suggests.

Once the three younger siblings get called in, Gustus asked them if they had moved any candles to which they all denied. Emma using her lie detector to make sure.

They were in fact telling the truth.

"Then how the hell did it get there?", Clarke says out loud what everyone is thinking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Investigation

"Morning babe", Clarke greets from the stove.

"Morning", Lexa says back, moving towards the blonde, putting her hands on her hips and turning her around, leaning in to plant a firm kiss to those delicious pink lips.

Clarke hums before deepening the kiss, arms interlocking around the firefighter's neck.

"MOMMIES!", a high voice breaks them apart.

"Ew moms! We would liked to have not see that"

Henry says when he walks into the kitchen with Tris in his arms, unfortunately witnessing what he preferred to have not seen but at the same time he is grateful all of his moms are happy together.

Emma followed in after him, watching the scene unfold and hearing what their son just said.

"Hey! It's not ew, it's more like what the hell?!", she feigns exasperation, "my morning kiss wasn't like that"

"Well why don't you come and get it then?", Clarke says with a wink towards the other blonde.

"Don't mind if I do", she hops over to the pair still standing at the stove.

"I mind!", Henry speaks up again with feign disgust but is secretly trying not to smile at how sappy his moms are. He sets Tris down in her seat who is playing with her toy, too distracted to know what's going on around her.

"Well don't look then", Emma teases before leaning in and kissing Clarke before the doctor turns around to continue with everyone's breakfast.

"Mmm smells delicious babe", she wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, putting her chin on her shoulder.

"Morning dears", Regina said as soon as she walked in, smiling at the two blondes then going over to Lexa to wrap her arms around her shoulders, giving her a big morning kiss.

"OKAY! Too much PDA right now!", Henry says before Gustus and the siblings walked in.

Charlie walks straight to the table to join Henry and they both fall straight into conversation.

The twins walk with Gustus to the counter.

"Smells delicious Clarke"

"Well thank you, hopefully it's nicer in taste than in smell", she jokes over her shoulder before continuing with her task, the sheriff still attached to her back, trying to steal a piece of bacon.

Emma successfully takes one then quickly bites it so Clarke couldn't stop her. She pushes her bum back to nudge the sheriff as she says, "hey!"

"What? You love me", Emma smirks at her.

"Yeah be thankful for that otherwise I would of whooped ya ass!"

Everyone laughs at the display between the two blondes before Emma turns around, not wanting to actually be scolded by the doctor after taking another piece of bacon.

"Oh Gustus, I'm going over to your house later today, see if there was any sign of a break in or something"

"Okay. I can't believe someone could have deliberately done this", he says trying to wrap the whole situation around his head.

"You never know what people are capable off"

He nods in agreement then asks the sheriff to phone him if she finds anything, which she promises she will.

Clarke finishes breakfast and hands out plates to everyone.

As soon as everything is set everyone digs in.

"Mmm, this is as delicious as it smells", Sophia pipes up.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you like it", Clarke replies.

"Thankfully, your not as bad as Lexa over here, she can't cook to save her own life", Jack says, his twin high-fiving him with amusement colouring her face.

"Hey! I thought you will always have my back", Lexa exclaims in shock.

"Why's that?"

"Siblings for life bro!"

"Sometimes you've got to make great sacrifices to create great insults"

"You know..", Lexa starts before leaning forward slightly, "your a little shi- OW!"

Lexa pouts as she rubs her side to soothe the pain Regina just caused by elbowing her in the ribs.

"No swearing in front of the children", she chastises the firefighter.

Lexa grumbles under her breath, most likely cursing her younger brother for getting her into trouble, before returning to her food.

Regina rolls her eyes before leaning forward, turning her girlfriend's head with a index finger to her chin, pulling her towards herself then kissing her pout away. As she leans back she spots the smile forming on the firefighter's face.

They all finish their breakfast; The teenagers get up and leave for school, Regina had to leave a bit early to go to her office. It was Clarke's turn taking Tris to nursery before heading to start her shift at the hospital.

"I think I should leave too", Lexa says before standing up, putting on her bomber jacket with the fire department's logo on the side arm before turning to leave.

"See you later at work babe?"

"Yeah see you then!", the front door clicks shut.

"What's happening later?", Gustus asks as he helps the blonde with the dishes.

"She's going to meet me at yours to help me find anything evidential"

He nods before the pair fall into a comfortable silence.

  
O O O

  
"Hey dad", Emma greets as soon as she walks into the station.

"Morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks but I'm going to fill out some paper work and then head to the Woods residence to find any evidence of a break in"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I'm okay, I'm meeting up with Lexa there"

"Okay, how is she doing about all of this?", he asks with concern.

"She's doing okay, she was scared when we got the call to the scene but once she found out everyone was okay she calmed, but now we're all just curious"

"About what?", he asks, sitting on his daughter's desk as she starts going through some papers.

"A candle started this whole mess in the first place but Gustus swears he never put one in his bedroom"

"What about the kids? Maybe they moved it?"

"No they said they didn't and I used my lie detector power to make sure, they were telling the truth"

"Maybe Gus put one there without remembering, happens to the best of us"

"More like to you oldies", she says under her breath but her dad still heard her.

"Hey I'm not old! I only look a few years older than you"

"Yeah thanks to the dark curse"

"Yeah thanks to it! Now I'm still looking young and fine", he says puffing his chest out in pride before starting to laugh at his daughter's disgusted expression.

"Ew dad, never say that again"

"What? Who else did you think you got your good looks from?", David smirks at her.

"Mom"

He gasps, putting his hand to his heart, "you wound me kid"

Emma rolls her eyes at her father's childish antics before saying, "get outta here, I need to finish these reports"

"Okay. We still on for dinner this Saturday?"

"Yep, Regina and Clarke is making lasagne"

"Would it kill you if you and Lexa ever cooked once in a while or at least helped out?"

"Hey I do!, I'm making dinner tonight since I'm getting home first and secondly, Lexa is never allowed near the stove ever again from what happened last time"

"Oh yeah", he chuckles at the memory before continuing, "yeah no, never let her near one ever again".

Last time Lexa tried to cook, she managed to burn the food, got a towel caught on fire which sent off the fire alarm and her own fire department had to come put it out. Lexa's colleagues and..... Well basically everyone, never lets her forget about it. It's still great to use to tease the brunette.

Emma chuckles before saying, "yeah see! Plus I'm only okay at cooking, Regina and Clarke are way better at it than us plus they love to do it so I don't mind"

"I'm sure you don't", he laughs before leaving the police department, heading home to release the nanny from babysitting baby Neal.

  
O O O

  
"Don't tell my girlfriends I said this but.... You have a nice ass"

Emma stands up chuckling before turning around, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Oh? So now I'm a secret am I?", she teases.

Lexa walks forward to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist, her's going around the firefighter's neck.

"Baby, with that ass? You definitely ain't a secret"

Emma laughs before closing the gap between them, Lexa tries to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip asking for permission. The sheriff grants it by separating her lips, her tongue coming out to play when Lexa's pushed passed her lips. Emma swirls her tongue around Lexa's before sucking on it causing the firefighter to moan.

After a few moments of making out, Emma pulls back panting, "we should get started on finding any evidence"

Lexa hums in agreement, trying to calm her breathing. She then walks over to the window next to the burnt melted bed.

"Well as you can see the fire started here, where the most damage was caused and the fire was the most intense", she points towards the melted tin on which held the candle in, "but it would be a stupid place to put it. Gustus knows better than to put one under low hanging curtains and next to anything flammable which I'm guessing these black squares were once books"

She says looking at the corner of the window seal where it looks like there was a collection of books stacked in a row, "I've warned him about hazards like these. So I know it wasn't him who did this"

Emma nods before saying, "Gus told me he has multiple candles which are a set of three. Living room has 6, three on each side of the fireplace, 3 in the middle of the window seal above the bath in the guest room and then another three in his bathroom. I checked his bathroom window seal but there is only 2. So I'm taking a wild stab in the dark to say that this candle here, is our pissing piece of the puzzle"

"Well last time I checked, candles don't have legs", Lexa says sarcastically.

Emma smiles at the firefighter before saying, "I'm going to head downstairs to see if there was any sign of any force of entry"

Lexa nods at the blonde before she turns to leave. The brunette sighs before crouching down at the window. She tries to lift it to see if anyone came in through that way but to no use when it wouldn't budge until something catches her eye.

She sees a figure in black standing outside hiding behind a tree facing her way. The unknown figure waves at her before turning around.

Lexa quickly gets up to her feet, runs down the stairs as fast as she can. Ignoring Emma's call of her name when she ran past the blonde. She heads straight towards the back yard.

She pushes past the back door, running towards the tree she saw the figure hiding behind but pauses when no one was there.

She plants her hands on her hips to easily steady her breathing as she scans the forest which lays behind the house's garden.

"Lexa? What the fuck just happened?"

Emma says as soon as she catches up to the brunette.

"There was someone here watching us", she explains as she keeps scanning the area.

"What who?!"

"I don't know, I couldn't make out their face"

"You sure they weren't just walking by", Emma tries.

"No they waved to me"

"Well that's just slightly creepy"

"Tell me about it", Lexa mumbles.

"Okay let's head back inside. Whoever that was is long gone now"

Lexa nods in agreement before heading back with her girlfriend at her side.

Suddenly, Emma stops, "wait"

She follows the sheriff to the side of the building.

"What?", it's Lexa's turn to ask,

"We haven't checked the basement door yet", she explains.

"Aha! A broken lock" Emma states as she points towards the grass where it lays in front of the wooden double door that opens up to stairs that leads down into the basement.

"Holy crap, I bet it was that bastard who was just standing out here that did this"

"Maybe but we're going to need evidence to prove that"

"I know babe", she says, reciprocating the smile the blonde sent her way.

Emma tried the door handle to find it unlocked as she swings both wooden doors open. They share a knowing glance as they know it is unusual, as Gus always kept it locked at all times.

They both enter into the basement, Emma's hand on her gun incase she needs to pull it out. Lexa hits on the light switch and they both head down. When they are standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by old dusty boxes of different items and random shit hanging around.

"Look there's a door leading up into the main house", Lexa says when she spots a entryway with stairs.

Emma walks up first with Lexa right behind, the blonde doesn't even need to try the door handle as its already slightly agape so she pushes her palm against it, making the door creek open. They both step out into the main floor of the house.

"Son of a bitch! This was on purpose", Lexa says angrily.

Emma turns around and puts a calming hand onto the brunette's collarbone, using her thumb to stroke her upper chest.

"Baby, do you know anyone who has anything against Gustus?"

"Because he was the only one in the house when this happened?"

Emma nods.

"I don't know anyone who would. Maybe someone who wants to be chief of the Woods clan, I don't know", she sighs as this whole situation just gets even more confusing.

  
O O O

  
The kids are off in their bedroom, either sleeping or finishing their homework, whereas the adults are talking in the living room. Emma and Lexa filling everyone in on what happened earlier today.

"Did you see who it was?", Clarke asks the firefighter.

"No she didn't", Emma answers for her as Lexa is too lost in her thoughts.

"Do you think it was them who did it?", Regina asks the Sheriff.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Leksa?", Gustus says to bring the brunette out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?", he asks.

"I just have this feeling that I can't put my finger on"

"A feeling about what? The whole situation or the person?", Emma asks this time.

"Both"


	3. Family dinner

It was the morning of a Saturday, the charmings are coming over later for dinner but at the moment, all four girls were still sleeping as it was 4:24am. That was until Tris entered.

"MOMMIES WAKE UP! I HAS A NIGHTMARE!"

Before all four even has a chance to fully wake up, a little weight jumped up onto the bed, crawling all over them to reach the middle.

"What's that sweetie?", Clarke asks as she and Regina scooted back from the middle to create some room for Tris.

"I has a nightmare", she crawls into the now free space.

"You had a nightmare?", Regina repeats to correct her grammar as the little brunette sleepily nods before continuing, "want to tell us what it was about?"

"It's a monster"

"A monster?", Emma asks from behind Regina as she leans over the brunette's shoulder to see their baby girl.

"He hurt mommies and and.. Went up the tower wif henwy"

"So King Kong?", Lexa pipes up over Clarke's shoulder until she was elbowed in the ribs from the blonde.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For joking"

"It was a valid question"

"Suurre babe sure", she smiles over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Tris baby, there is no monster and even if someone tried to hurt us, I would use my powers to zap them", she says leaning over Clarke to lightly poke Tris's ticklish side making her giggle before saying, "okay?"

"Ok Nomon", she says with a bright smile before getting under the covers with her mommies.

"Okay back to sleep now", Emma said before getting comfy again.

They all soon fell asleep all cuddled up and warm.

  
O O O

  
"Shh baby, let Nomon sleep", Clarke whispers, trying to keep Tris quiet as they get out off bed.

It was currently, 8:05am.

Lexa didn't have any shifts, so she got the day off. Regina is only going into the office for a few hours before returning home to begin dinner. Clarke has a 7 hour shift today and will be back around 3 to help Regina cook. Emma will be the last one to arrive at around 5.

"Too late", Lexa mumbles, her face burying further into her pillow to hide from the light.

"NOMON!", Tris yells before jumping onto her brunette mother, making her grunt in the process from her sudden weight.

"Triiiiiis", Lexa groans making the 3 year old giggle.

"Tris darling, no jumping on the bed... Or on your mother", Regina adds on with a clear tone of amusement to her voice causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

"Come on kid, let's make you some food and then take you to nursery", Emma states making the child cheer loudly and Lexa to wince from the noise.

Emma quickly places a kiss to the firefighter's head before getting out off the warm cocoon of blankets. The blonde crouches down at the foot of the bed for Tris to jump on her back, which she did with excitement, squealing as her Ma sprints out of the bedroom.

Clarke and Regina both chuckle at the sight before they finish getting ready, each planting a kiss to Lexa before the pair walks down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast and their morning kisses.

Lexa sighs before fully relaxing into the warmth, easily falling back to sleep.

  
O O O

  
"Where's Nomon?", Henry asks as he enters the kitchen.

"She doesn't have work today", Regina answers.

"So sleeping?"

"Yep", she smirks back at him before continuing with making the food.

Henry walks to the table and joins conversation with the Woods siblings and where Gustus is having a conversation with Clarke.

Emma is currently attached to Regina's back.

"Come on 'Gina, let me have some?", she whines to the brunette.

"Why don't you wait like everyone else?", she mocks the Sheriff.

"Because I'm hungrrryyyy", Emma pouts.

"'Gina babe, you know she won't stop", Clarke interrupts from her seat at the table when she heard the commotion.

Regina rolls her eyes before finally relenting to the stubborn blonde.

"Thanks babe!", Emma cheerfully says before grabbing a piece of food and kissing her girlfriend's cheek then rushing to the table to kiss Clarke for helping her.

The blue-eyed blonde laughs at her Sheriff's antics.

A few minutes later, Regina plates everything on the table before saying, "see? All you had to do was wait a little bit longer"

"Too long", Emma mumbles before digging in.

"Can I sleep in today too?", Charlie asks.

"No, you have school", Gustus reminds him.

"But Lexa is sleeping in", he argues.

"She doesn't have work, young one"

"That is so unfair", he grumbles before adding on, "I wish I was an adult so I don't have to go to school"

"Trust me kid, being a adult isn't all that great. There is so many responsibility and you get to finish school at 3:15. Sometimes I don't even finish work until 12 at night, sometimes even later", Emma explains.

"Really?", he asks.

"And it's not always fun. It can get really boring. I spend hours at a desk doing non-stop paperwork", Regina also adds in

Charlie thinks for a moment before quickly saying, "okay you know what? I don't need to grow up"

The whole table erupts in laughter at the boy's sudden change of heart.

"Since you guys are staying here and my parents are coming tonight for dinner, why not ask your parents too Clarke? It'll be fun to have everyone together for a big family night", Emma suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good", Clarke agrees with a big grin.

Regina speaks up once she saw the kitchen clock, "time for nursery darling", she picks up Tris.

The little girl throw her hands up squealing with joy about getting to see her friends and teachers.

Regina picks up Tris's backpack and with a round of goodbyes, the pair left.

  
O O O

"Hey mom", Clarke greets once she enters the hospital and spots the older women standing at the front desk handing a chart to one of the nurses.

"Morning sweetie", Abby replies.

"Have you had coffee yet?"

"Nope, want to go get some?", the older Griffin suggests.

"What kind of question is that?", Clarke teases.

"A stupid one. I don't even know why I asked", she laughed along with her daughter.

Both Griffins love their coffee, they need it in the mornings and in between long hours worth of shifts that it got to the point where Abby bought a better coffee machine as they got terribly fed up with the hospital's disgusting coffee.

As they reach the empty doctor's lounge, the pair makes their way to the coffee pot to make a cup.

Once that is done, they both settle on one of the couches in the room.

"So how are all of you?", Abby starts after taking a sip, humming at the taste.

"We're all good, thanks. What about you and dad?"

"Been busy. Your father finally has the day off today and my shift ends in a few hours"

"Oh perfect! I was going to ask if you two want to join us for dinner tonight? The Woods are currently staying over with us as you know and the Charmings are coming over too and it won't be a party without the Griffins", Clarke smirks making her mother laugh.

"I don't see why not, what time?"

"5:30"

"We'll be there"

"Don't you need to ask dad first? Before making a final decision"

"Really?", Abby quirks an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Okay now that was a stupid question", Clarke laughs.

Everyone knows that Abby wears the pants in the relationship, Jake Griffin loves her too much to ever say no.

Suddenly a pager went off.

"That's me", Clarke says as she glances at her pager, "I'm needed in the O.R."

She quickly says "see you later for dinner" to her mom before heading off.

  
O O O

  
_"Fuck baby. Right there!"_

Emma heard, she arrived home to find the main floor empty so she went upstairs and ventured further into the house in search of anybody.

She walks down the hallway, leading to her bedroom she shares with her girlfriends, the moans getting louder and louder as she goes.

_"Fuck Lex!"_

She opens the door just in time to watch Lexa release her load into the other brunette as they both orgasmed with a high pitched cry from the brunette and a loud moan from Lexa.

"You know, if we weren't in a polygamous relationship, this would have been very concerning", Emma jokes.

Regina and Lexa both look over to the blonde who is smirking at them whilst leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

"Well you could always join us?", Regina purrs in a seductive manner.

Emma bites her bottom lip to stop from groaning in arousal as she watches Lexa pull out of Regina, both their juices glistening on her still semi-hard bared dick.

They all preferred it when Lexa went bare, so she always did. Her sperm count is low so they weren't worried about making babies. In fact when Clarke did get pregnant with Tris, they all felt blessed that the little miracle happened and they still wouldn't mind expanding their family either.

"Don't mind if I do. I've only got an hour though as I'm on a lunch break"

"We'll make do", Lexa sways her hips as she walks towards her and grabs her hand to pull the sheriff in, closing the door behind them as the pair joins Regina on the bed.

  
O O O

  
Once the time reached 5:00pm. Regina and Clarke had already finished making the lasagna and already in the oven, so the pair is now sat at the table.

Regina was sitting in Clarke's lap as the younger blonde had her arms wrapped around the mayor and chin placed on her shoulder.

Lexa is sat next to them, her hand interlaced with Clarke's and resting it on Regina's thigh.

The trio talking and laughing with the Woods siblings, Gustus making a drink for himself at the counter but still involved with the conversation.

Emma smiles as a warmth feeling tugs at her heartstrings. The feeling is home and gratitude for a happy life she never thought she'll get when she was a child and in the foster system. She never knew what a family was until her girlfriends came along and helped build their future together.

"Ma!", Tris yells from her high seat as she spots her blonde mother, happy to see her.

"Hey kiddo", She walks in and kisses the 3 year old on the forehead, moving a strand of hair to behind her ear. Her daughter's blue eyes piercing her green ones with full of love.  
  
She doesn't know what she did to deserve this, but she is definitely not complaining, too happy to have found her true loves.

  
O O O

5:30 rolled around and the Charmings and the Griffins arrived right on time.

Gustus was the one to open the door as he was extremely happy that the trio was now complete, his two best friends, Jake and David finally arrived.

"GUS!", they both yelled in sync as they both jumped the man, giving a big group bear hug.

Snow and Abby both roll their eyes in unison at their husbands's antics. Snow, Indra and Abby are also best friends too but not like the guys are. The guys are the ultimate trio.

"Where's Indra?", Snow asks the tall giant but teddy bear of a man.

"My wife had been held up with the Woods tribe and will be for another week unfortunately", he explains as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh that's too bad", Abby says, upset that their friend won't be joining them.

"Wait! Is Emma actually cooking?!?!", David foreigns shock as they enter the kitchen.

"Unfortunately I can never say that about my daughter", Gustus adds.

"Hey!", both Lexa and Emma exclaim.

Snow, who is carrying baby Neal, and Abby both walk in behind them and says their hello's to the four girls before heading to the table to talk with their grandchildren.

"What it's true!", Gustus says with David nodding along in agreement.

"Ha! My kiddo is an amazing chef, just like Regina", Jake smiles proudly at the two he mentioned.

Regina feels grateful that they also treat her like a daughter, she does miss her parents but it's nice to have a parent figure that brags with pride about her.

"That's why their our favourites", Gustus says.

"Hey!", Emma and Lexa yell again with exasperation.

"Don't worry, we won't let Lexa anywhere near the stove again and Emma was only doing some chopping to make her feel like she is actually participating", Regina joins in with the banter.

Emma's mouth falls open in shock and feigns betrayal about the brunette also ganging up on them too. Clarke laughs so much that tears start to spring to her eyes at Regina's witty remark and as Lexa says,

"We're standing right here!"

Emma and Lexa both look at each other, green connecting with green, clearly having a silent conversation.

Suddenly they both look towards Regina with a pout and doing their best puppy dog eyes, making the mayor melt instantly. She couldn't even resist one of them as they do their adorable expression let alone both at the same time. Emma and Lexa knew this and used it to their advantage.

"Awe that is so unfair but so cute", Regina gives in as she makes her way to the pouting pair, giving them both a big, yet chaste kiss.

Clarke continues to chuckle as she watches Regina fall for their trap, she knew immediately what the pair was up to when she caught their silent conversation.

The oven dings, indicating that the food is finally ready.

Regina and Clarke dish it out on plates for everyone whilst Lexa and Emma get drinks for the whole table.

They all catch up, tease and gang up on one another. Playful banter here and there. But most importantly, laughter was filled throughout the whole night.

"Remember how you all first met? Oh how everyone has changed since then", Snow says smiling at the four girls. Happy at how their future turned out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's right! Next chapter is a flashback about how they met!


	4. Fire and first meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sorry for the delay. Been very busy, passed my first year of college, passed my driving first time, got a car and deal with all that paperwork but FREEDOM!!
> 
> Anyway this chapter is based of season 1 episode 8

Emma walks around the corner, clenching her jaw in anger but halts in her step when she spots the beautiful yet insane Mayor Mills leaning over her desk.

She pulls her shoulders back to stand taller as she pulls her act together, she may find Regina very attractive but the women can be insufferable.

She walks into the brunette's office holding up a piece of paper as she says,

"This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order, I don't know how you got it but that's abusive power _and_ illegal"

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?", Regina retorts with a attitude of sass and sarcastic tone.

"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry", Emma says in a calm voice when mentioning her son.

"He would've learned eventually", Regina plasters a bored stoic facial expression, before stating in a calmer voice, "we all lose our heroes at some point"

Emma can see in her dark eyes that she is trying desperately to hide the pain and belief in what she is stating, like she is speaking from experience.

"He doesn't need to lose anything more. He is depressed Madam Mayor", she quickly adds on when Regina walks passed her to exit her office, trying to make the stubborn women understand how all of their arguing is hurting Henry.

The blonde continues as she follows the mayor, "he doesn't have any... Any hope. Don't you see that?"

"He's fine"

"He's not fine", Emma says incredulously before stepping ahead when Regina stops after switching the lights to her office and hallway light off, waiting for Emma to walk first through the doorway into the next hallway, "I mean think about it... Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother?"

Regina closes the door as the blonde rants, keeping her face bored which to be honest she doesn't have to put much effort into trying.

"You don't think that will be upsetting?", Emma finishes.

The Mayor hates to admit that she did find Emma cute when she rambles but quickly pushes that thought away when the thinks of Emma taking away her son from her floods through her mind.

"All I did was expose him to the truth", Regina snarks back. "And for the legality, I did nothing wrong"

Emma gives her a look that Regina describes as " _your kidding me_ " face before they both get lost staring at one another.

Regina snaps out of her haze before saying, "but you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate."

Emma's face turns into one of confusion, "debate?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, there's a debate", she smiles slightly evilly before turning around and walking away down another hall.

Emma watches her leave for a second before rolling her eyes as she follows after the brunette.

Regina starts speaking when they both start walking down the stairs, "You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new associate with Mr. Gold"

She pauses before saying, "he's a snake, Ms. Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with", her voice steels with hidden jealously.

She internally berates herself when she instantly feels relived when Emma firmly states, "I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with--"

An explosion of flames sent them both flying back when Regina opened the door.

Both gasping from air being knocked out their lungs, they lean up to see the amount of fire spreading.

Regina starts coughing as Emma stands up to remove the metal ladder that had fell and is trapping Regina's legs. Grunting, the blonde manages to remove it before shouting over the flames to be heard,

"All right. Come on. Lets go. We gotta get out of here", Emma says a little out of breath as she tries to help Regina up.

"I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me.", she says in a painful tone as she reaches out her hand towards Emma, who catches her hand.

They both make eye contact and stare as Emma thinks of a solution to get them both out safely whilst carrying Regina, whereas Regina mistook the silence as hesitance, both unknowingly still holding hands, the brunette immediately thinks the worst and a sudden fear crept up on her.

Emma releases her hand to walk pass her towards the flaming room, Regina quickly grabbing her forearm forcing her to turn around and shocking the blonde by the show of emotions in her eyes as the mayor states her fear and previous thought by saying, "you're gonna leave me, aren't you?"

Emma stares at her for a second before coming to the conclusion she has no time to explain what she is doing and also hurt that Regina would think she would ever do that.

Ripping her arm away from her in anger, Emma runs towards and into the flames, the fire hiding Regina's view of the blonde. Staring into the rapid flaming room, Regina can't help but feel hurt that of course Emma would leave her just like everyone else in her life has. Quickly getting over her self pity, she puts a hard face on as she decides to save herself like she grew up to always doing.

Her ankle in pain, she decides to pull her body up the steps, only making it one step up before she hears a whooshing sound and heavy white smoke to appear from the flaming room and engulfing the entire room, blinding her. Regina turns around and waves her hand in attempt to move the smoke from her face so she can breathe easily and see better.

"Oh", Regina quickly says in relief and surprise as she watches Emma reappear from the smoke holding a fire extinguisher, holding her hand out for the brunette to grab. She hauls the mayor up and wraps her arm around her waist as the brunette puts her arm around her neck so she can lean against the blonde, to take off the pressure on her ankle.

Grunting as she pulls the mayor up and hold some of her weight, they both start to move back towards the flaming room. Regina couldn't help but stare at Emma in disbelief and awe at the fact that she actually came back to save her.

With Regina hopping beside her, Emma grunts as she uses one arm to pull the fire extinguisher she still holds, putting out flames and creating a path in front of them.

They both start coughing as soon as they slam the door to the outside open, ignoring the sound of a camera clicking. Emma tries to set Regina down which was harder said than done as the brunette started to wiggle out of her grip, trying to hop at the same time. Falling, Emma quickly wraps her arms around her waist to steady her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!"

Emma lets go and tries to convey as much anger as she can in her raspy voice from inhaling all that smoke, goes, "seriously? You're complaining about _how_ I saved your life?"

"The fireman are here. It's not like we were really in danger", Regina rasps trying to hide behind her mask again and denying she ever felt any fear.

In the background, Regina can hear a familiar voice yelling out commands to their fireman colleagues.

Coughing, Emma says with impatience, "fine. Next time, I'll just--" she starts to walk away before remembering Regina's earlier statement and fear about her leaving her behind, she abruptly turns around with another burst of anger.

"No, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing and the time after that because that is what decent human beings do", interrupting herself with a cough, before adding on, "that's what good people do"

Emma walks away coughing, leaving the brunette standing alone as she takes in how much damaged was caused to her building.

A paramedic rushes towards the blonde with a oxygen mask, "here take a few breaths with this, it'll help with the coughing"

"Thanks", Emma takes it and truth be told, it helped her breath properly and the coughing to slowly cease. Once she felt better she removed the mask and handed it back before introducing herself.

"I'm Emma Swan", she couldn't help herself as she gave a small flirtatious smile towards the paramedic, taking in how attractive she is. Gazing into her beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"Clarke Griffin", she smiles back before going into 'doctor mode', (as they like to call it later in the future). "Come back to the ambulance truck so I can take a look to see if there is any damage caused to your throat and lungs by inhaling all that smoke"

Emma nods before following behind her back towards the ambulance. She again couldn't help herself as her eyes trailed down to Clarke's ass in her uniform, biting her lip in satisfaction at what she sees.

Sitting down on a gurney in the ambulance, Emma lifts her shirt so Clarke can put her stethoscope above her lungs and being asked to inhale as deeply as she can. Satisfied with the results, Clarke asks Emma to open wide so she can use her little torch to see if there is any damage to the back of her throat. Seeing no burns, Clarke seems to be done with her examination and hands a bottle of water to Emma. As she takes a few sips as instructed, Emma watches as one of the firefighter's talking to Regina.

She watches how the tall brunette seems to calm the mayor drastically, holding her by the waist to keep her from falling, the brunette moves Regina down on a step before saying something she can't make out.

"Are they together?", Emma blurts out without thinking.

Clarke looks up to see Emma watching something behind her, following her gaze she immediately understands.

"What Regina and Lexa? No, just close. We all three are. People may think Regina is a stoic emotionless mayor but she really does have a heart. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she commits strongly and is protective of the ones she loves. So no matter how much Regina tries to act aloof, a stern talking from Lexa or I and she'll soften"

Emma listens as she keeps her eyes on the pair, watching how Lexa leans down to kiss the top of Regina's head which makes the mayor growl before looking up, her face immediately softens to a small fond smile at the firefighter, as Lexa gives a giant goofy smile.

 _She does have a heart. She only just have lots of walls built up to protect herself_ , Emma muses, then feeling determination kick in as she now see's Mayor Mills in a different light, and I intend to break them down so she can finally trust me, no matter how stubborn or insufferable she can get.

Emma watches Regina nodding to whatever Lexa is saying before the firefighter gets up and starts to walk over.

She smiles big once she looks up and her gaze falls on Clarke, Emma lifts her brow and thinks maybe instead these two have feelings deeper than they are letting on for one another. Her shoulders deflates in disappointment, she finds the both of them very attractive and hope either one are single. She shakes her head, she isn't here to start a relationship, she is here to make sure her son is safe. But she can't help it, why is there so many attractive people in storybrook?

She is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears the sexy voice of the firefighter,

"Hey Clarke", Lexa comes over to kiss Clarke's cheek, which is a common thing for them, before saying, "Regina's ankle is hurting, can you take a look at it?, she won't let any of the other paramedics examine it"

Clarke rolls her eyes fondly, "okay", she turns to Emma, "it was nice meeting you, I hope we'll see each other soon under different circumstances", she lightly laughs before turning.

Emma says her farewell as the paramedic grabs a gurney and leaves, then she makes eye contact with Lexa. She instantly gets lost in her thoughts as she stares into the brunette's eyes, thinking of how piercing green they are, more brighter than her own.

Lexa clears her throat, looking like she just broke out of a daze of her own too, she says, "hi I'm Lexa Woods, and I'm guessing your the infamous Ms. Swan, Regina was just talking highly about", she smirks with her teasing tone.

This makes Emma laugh lightly before answering, "all good things I hope"

Lexa chuckles, "definitely, I see your becoming best friends fast"

Emma throws her head back and laughs, Lexa smiling to herself about how she made this beauty laugh. She's already struggling with her feelings for Regina and Clarke, she will explode if she added Emma to that list too.

"I guess you got some competition then", Emma smirks at the firefighter, getting a matching one back.

"I'm looking forward to it", she winks at the blonde, making her blush lightly before continuing, "anyway, I know it's easier said than done but don't take things to heart with that woman, she's just scared"

Emma quickly understands, "she thinks I'm going to take Henry away from her"

Lexa nods in confirmation, "she may not show it in a way other people would, but in her roundabout way, she deeply loves that boy with all her heart, so please if you are thinking of fighting to get custody of him, think twice because Regina will fight tooth and nail for that kid. He's a good one"

Emma nods in agreement, "I'm starting to see how she cares for him in her own way and don't worry I'm not going to, I just wanted to make sure he was safe"

"Which is completely understandable", Lexa clears her throat before saying in a more brighter tone to lighten the mood, "now I've had 'the talk' with you", Lexa says with air quotes, making Emma smile at her adorable antics, "I have to get back to work and see how my colleagues have done without me. It was nice to meet you, hope to see you soon", she winks towards the blonde.

Emma blushes again before saying her goodbye and that she will. She berates herself for blushing, she does not blush. Or so she tells herself.

  
O O O

"Hey, did Emma really rescue my mom?"

Henry asks Lexa, as she leans down on one knee to be eye level with him.

"Yeah kid, she did"

Lexa looks over the boy's shoulder to where Emma is standing only a few feet away where she is talking with Dr. Hopper, Mary-Margret, Red and Granny. Her back facing towards her, she couldn't help but let her eyes travel down her body and stop on her Jean covered ass. Blushing she quickly diverts her eyes back to the boy in front of her.

Both getting lost in conversation as Lexa answers Henry's questions.

  
O O O

  
Whereas on the other side, Clarke convinced Regina to lay on a gurney, receiving a oxygen mask another paramedic gave her, as the blonde checks her ankle. Wrapping her ankle up where it was swollen and already starting to bruise. Looking up she catches Regina looking over to Emma before she slams her head back and taking off her oxygen mask, slamming it down onto the gurney before saying,

"Enough. I'm fine", to the male paramedic.

"Regina", a male voice interrupts.

Clarke and Regina looking up to see Sidney coming over, the mayor catches the eye roll Clarke does, making her bite her lip to stop from laughing. The paramedic smiles as she catches the twinkling amusement in Regina's eyes.

Sidney ruined the mood as he stood beside the gurney with his bulky camera held up, ready to take a picture.

"A nice shot of the victim?", he asks but without waiting for an answer, clicks the camera, a bright light flashing making Regina and Clarke to recoil back from being blinded for a split second.

"Sidney, what the hell are you doing?", she demands as she grabs the front of his jacket to pull him closer, "are you trying to hand over this election to her?"

Clarke rolls her eyes again to herself, knowing deep down Regina is just scared and is trying to remove the threat.

Sidney whispers, "but it's news"

Clarke bites her lip to stop herself from chuckling when Regina insults him, "she is the competition, you fool", before using the hand she has on his shirt to push him away. Taking this as his cue, he walks off but not without huffing at Regina.

  
O O O

  
"Did you really rescue Regina?", Mary-Margret asks where they are huddled in a circle.

Before Emma can reply, Henry runs over from where he was just talking to Lexa.

"She did", Emma smiles at the kid's excitement, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "Lexa said it"

Emma looks over her shoulder to where Lexa is packing up her equipment, when the firefighter turns around she makes eye contact with her, both smiling and Emma lightly blushing at being caught, she turns back around as Henry continues.

"They saw it"

"Well--", Emma is interrupted by Red.

"You are a hero"

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue", Mary-Margaret suggests.

Then Granny jumping in to share her idea, "we can make campaign posters"

"Oh, people would love that. That's a great idea", Dr. Hopper states.

"Okay", Mary-Margaret says as she and Red leaves.

Dr. Hopper and Granny following as he says, "wait, so I'll get the photo and then you--"

Granny interrupts saying, "can you write it up?"

Emma laughs as she watches them scurry off to do their part.

She smiles big as she get down on one knee to be eye level with Henry as she states, "this is how good wins. You do something good, and people see it and then they wanna help you."

"Maybe your right", Henry says smiling.

"You see Henry?", she stands up, "we don't have to fight dirty"

  
O O O

  
"That little weasel of an imp", Regina says making the whole table erupt in laughter as they told their side of the flashback on how they all met. It was Mr. Gold who set up the explosion to help Emma become Sheriff by acting as a hero.

"We really have come so far. No _real_ threats anymore", Emma states looking directly at a smirking Regina, "we all know she doesn't mean it now towards us", she winks towards the mayor. "No more hiding as we finally admitted our feelings".

"Yeah, thanks to me", Lexa speaks up, making the table laugh again.

It's true, it was Lexa who was the first to women up and tell them her feelings for all three of them, more like she couldn't held it in and exploded, blurting out her confession to them, which led to a night of all four of them sharing their true feelings. They are all thankful for her being the one to get them all together.

Snow leans over to whisper in Emma's ear, "it look's like you didn't have to be the hero or the saviour to be apart of Henry's life", she repeats what Emma confessed to her many years ago, just before the election debate.

Emma meets her mother's gaze as she leans back and smiles at her before the brunette turns around and starts talking to Abby again. Emma stares at her for a second longer before looking around the table before joining into the conversation as Gustus, Jake and David gang up together on Emma and Lexa, both girls sassing back as a team causing laughter. Lexa's brother Charlie also joining in, hopping at any chance he gets to tease his older sister, with also Regina making comments here and there as her betrayal to her green eyed loved ones. Clarke with her arm around Henry's shoulder as they watch the scene unfold and encouraging them to continue with the back and forth. The twins, Sophia and Jack playing with Tris, making the girl giggle. Emma smiles big at how far they have come, how amazing her life is. This is her home she desperately wished for since she was a child, and thank her lucky stars, her wish came true. Even though they aren't the most normal of families, at least that makes them less boring and even more unique.

 


	5. Morning sickness and Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I passed my driving exam, got a car and drove off on a spontaneious trip with a mate of mine. Now starting college but finally free today to write a this new chapter and the next one to upload soon too. Enjoy :)

It was 7:01am on a Monday morning when it all started.

Emma woke up feeling sick, she quickly hopped out off bed and sprinted to the toilet, puking her guts out once she reached it.

After a few more times of heaving, she hears groaning coming from the bed and covers being moved.

Hearing the sounds off feet patting on the floor as someone else runs into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder to see Regina, she pushes the blonde aside as she also pukes into the toilet, making Emma gag again but this time nothing came up.

Once Regina is finished, she falls to the side panting as she leans against the wall. Emma opens her mouth to speak but feeling another wave of nausea, she quickly leans over the toilet again to be sick.

The sounds of retching and groaning is what wakes up Clarke and Lexa, both moving to see that their two other girlfriends are missing from the bed.

Hearing the commotion, they both whip their heads to the bathroom.

Both sprinting out of bed only to see a blonde heaving into the toilet and the mayor panting and groaning trying to fight off her nausea.

Clarke quickly wets a flannel as she rushes to Regina's aid, putting the towel onto her sweating forehead to ease her temperature.

Lexa kneeling next to Emma, holding her hair back and placing calming circles onto the blonde's back with her other hand.

A few minutes later, the nausea ceased for Emma and Regina. Both leaning into their girlfriend's as they pant.

Lexa and Clarke, slowly helps them to stand back up so they can brush their teeth to get the nasty taste away. After they are done, they head over to the bed, placing them both down gently and pulling the covers over to keep them warm. Lexa goes down stairs to get them both glasses of water as Clarke goes into the cabinet in the bathroom to get some pills and another small wet towel for Emma to help with the sickness.

After Lexa came back, they both swallowed the pills with the water and continued to drink until they finished it all. Emma collapsing back into the bed, whereas Regina tries to get out.

"What do you think your doing?", Clarke demands, everyone knowing she is in 'doctor mode' right now.

"I have a town to run, Griffin", Regina answers back with a undertone of sass.

"No, you are staying in bed", Clarke instructs.

"No, I am the mayor, I have work to do"

"You can't do work when your sick"

Lexa and Emma both glance at each other, knowing full well an argument will ensue. Emma kept quiet and wouldn't even attempt to leave the bed, knowing Clarke will have a go at her, demanding to stay home for the day as she gets better. Never mess with Clarke when she is in doctor mode and right now, Regina's stubbornness is clouding her judgment.

Tuning into the argument again, they hear Regina say,

"Who is going to do all the paperwork?"

"Get your secretary to do it for all I care. You. Are. Staying. In. Bed", Clarke accentuates her words.

"That is preposterous, I'm the only one equipped to do it and you know it. I also have meetings today with clients"

"Then cancel them, you are not going in today and that's final. I am calling your secretary to inform her that and you will stay in bed until you feel better and not puking your guts out"

Regina and Clarke continue to glare at one another, daring the other to back down.

Lexa hesitantly interrupts, "come on 'Gina, you know you won't win when Clarke is in 'doctor mode'"

Regina turns her glare at the other brunette before softening slightly, knowing she is right, she huffs out, "fine".

Clarke smiles triumphantly, making Regina scowl before leaning forward to kiss the mayor to wipe it off.

"Did you two eat something that upset your stomach?", Lexa asks the pair as she is curious to what made them sick.

"Not that I know of, if we did then wouldn't you two be sick as well?", Emma asks.

"Not always, maybe it was something that didn't settle right with your stomachs. Just rest today and see how you feel later", Clarke says.

 

O O O

 

  
Gustus already informed everyone that he has rented a house he finally chose a few days ago. They are moving out on Wednesday, until the one at the Woods residence is rebuilt which was said to take months to do.

The table clears as everyone starts to get ready to leave, Gustus going to the Wood's tribe, meeting his wife Indra there. The teenagers have just left for school, Henry going to meet up with his girlfriend Violet early at the bus stop.

"I think I should leave too, gotta take Tris to nursery then head to work", Lexa says as she picks up their little blue eyed brunette.

"Bye bye mama!", Tris waves.

Clarke stands up to kiss Tris's forehead, "bye bye sweetie", she then moves forwards to Lexa, "and bye bye to you too babe", she smiles cheekily before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Have a nice day at work", Lexa whispers as she pulls back with a smile, then moves to leave.

After hearing the front door shut, Clarke puts the soup she just made into two bowls and putting it on a tray, then she gets some glasses to fill them up with lemonade, taking it upstairs to her girlfriends currently on bed rest, by her orders.

"Here you go", she says as she enters their bedroom.

Only Emma is laying in bed.

"where is Re-?", Clarke is interrupt by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom, then realisation kicks in, "oh."

Emma chuckles before saying, "yeah, she smelt the bacon from breakfast earlier and has been in the bathroom since"

Clarke furrows her brows in thought before quickly dismissing it to the back of her mind when a particular idea came up.

 _Impossible_ , she thinks as she shakes her head to get rid off the thought before moving to the bed.

She places the breakfast tray on the nightstand next to the blonde, giving Emma her soup.

"Awe, thanks babe", she says, kissing Clarke's cheek.

"No problem", she smiles back before moving into the bathroom towards Regina.

The mayor is leaning against the toilet, panting.

"Hey, let's get you cleaned up and into bed okay?", Clarke says in a soothing tone.

Regina silently nods, feeling too sick to do anything.

Clarke helps Regina up onto her feet, steadies her standing up long enough for her to clean her teeth, then guides her to their bed.

Emma puts her now empty bowl on the tray on the nightstand and lifts the covers for Regina for her to slide in.

Once the mayor is settled, Emma grabs and places the brunette's bowl onto her lap.

"Thanks you", she croaks.

"After you are done eating, sleep okay", Clarke instructs softly as she tucks a piece of the brunette's strand of hair behind her ear.

Regina slowly nods, feeling the nausea leaving for drowsiness to sweep in.

Clarke kisses her forehead before standing fully up, "okay, I'm leaving for work now. Unless you want me to stay home and look after you two?"

"No Clarke, we'll be fine. We'll just go back to sleep anyway", Emma replies with a smile, as Regina starts to dig into her soup, having the stomach to do it and not feeling sick this time.

"You sure?"

"Yes babe, I'm sure", her smile growing into a knowing one. Clarke being a worrier is cute.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to call if you need me"

"We won't"

"Okay", she hesitates at the doorway, clearly having an internal debate.

"Darling, we'll be fine, trust me. If we feel worst we will call you okay?", Regina is the one to reply with a smile of reassurance.

"Okay, fine, I'll b-", Clarke is interrupted by a swirl of magic suddenly appearing in the middle of the bed.

All three immediately recognising the colour of the smoke of the magic, white with electric bolts sparking off as it twist around, weaving in and out off the smoke. Lexa's Magic.

"MOMMIES! I WENT POOF!", Tris beams in excitement once the smoke and magic clears.

They would of smiled at her adorableness if they weren't so confused.

"Tris why are you here?", Clarke asks as she steps closer to the bed.

The little girl just shrugs, not knowing why.

"Where is Nomon, Dear?", Regina asks instead.

"She just stopped and poof! I'm here", she grins at her mommies.

Emma looks up towards the other two, concern growing more before looking at their little girl again.

"Where were you when she stopped?", the sheriff asks.

"Outside Nursery", Tris says, now in confusion at all the sudden questions.

Clarke suddenly says, "I'll go over and check it out, you two stay with her okay?"

Emma nods as Regina responds, "okay. Call us when you get there"

Clarke nods before leaving.

"Mommies?", Tris asks her mothers who are either side of her in bed.

"Yes Darling?", Regina responds, as she brushes some hair back from the girl's eyes.

"Am I going nursery today?"

"No kid, sorry. I think your Nomon sent you here for a reason and until we find out why, your stuck with us", Emma says as she tickles the girls, making her giggle.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Once Clarke arrives at Tris's nursery, she scans the area looking for Lexa but seeing no one in sight, she sighs.

Picking up her phone she calls her mother.

"Clarke? Where are you, your late for your shift"

"I know mom, something has happened and I can't come in today"

"Is everything okay?", Abby starts to worry.

"I don't know. Lexa was meant to take Tris to nursery this morning and when I was about to leave, she magically sent her back home. Now I'm looking for Lexa to understand why, have you seen her?"

"No, sorry honey. I'll keep a look out and ask around. In the meantime, I'll cover for you, when you find her, phone me so I know everything is fine"

"Thanks, will do. Bye mom"

"Bye honey"

After the phone call ends, she heads to the fire station.

"Hey blondie, do you know where Lexa is at?", Ontari asks as soon as she spots her colleague's girlfriend walk in.

"No, that's why I came here"

"Well she hasn't shown up for work, so don't know where she is"

"Okay, thanks anyway. I'm going to go out to look for her then. She has just randomly disappeared and I'm really worried"

"I'm sure she's fine. We'll help with searching in between callouts. We'll take radios with us if there is any emergency we need to rush off to"

"Thank you so much", Clarke says before leaving.

She decides to phone her girlfriends.

Regina picks up, "Clarke! Have you found her?", she says with concern.

"No, I haven't. I even checked the fire station, I'm going to go looking, her colleagues are going to help"

"And so am I!", Regina firmly states.

Clarke sighs before saying, "no matter what I'm going to say now, your going to go against it anyway"

"Of course"

Clarke smiles at her girlfriend's blatantly honest answer, "okay, knowing Emma she'll do the same. My dad isn't working today, so he can take care of Tris"

"Okay, we're leaving now. Meet you later, babe. Love you!"

"Love you too"

The call ends.

And the search begins. 


	6. Searching

_"I think I should leave too, gotta take Tris to nursery then head to work", Lexa says as she picks up their little blue eyed brunette._

_"Bye bye mama!", Tris waves._

_Clarke stands up to kiss Tris's forehead, "bye bye sweetie", she then moves forwards to Lexa, "and bye bye to you too babe", she smiles cheekily before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips._

_"Have a nice day at work", Lexa whispers as she pulls back with a smile, then moves to leave._

Hearing the door firmly shut behind her, Lexa starts to walk down the path leading out of the mansion.

Tris sitting on her hip, bubbling with excitement and blabbing about what the day ahead entails with her friends and their toys. Today, they are going to learn numbers and Tris is very excited for it.

Lexa smiles and nods along to what her daughter has to say, laughing when Tris says she already knows her age number, which is 3 but accidentally holds up 4 fingers. Correcting her daughter by putting down the fourth finger, she smiles big when Tris holds the three up high, telling any passerby that she is three, even though they already knew, they acted surprise for the girl's sake because she looks so proud of herself.

Their family is well known around Storybrooke. Most people love them but you still get a few who despises them for some reason or another. Either by opposing same sex relationships, polygamous relationships, or just because they still believe Regina is the Evil Queen. But these people, don't even faze them. It's like they don't even exist which to be honest, to them, they don't. They have no idea who they are so its not hard to. They just get along with life and living it to the fullest which everyone should do instead off by butting into other people's life's that don't even effect or concern their own.

That being said, the Swan-Mills-Griffin-Woods household is a very happy one. Sure like any other family, they have their ups and downs but overall, they are a close knit family, who would protect and love each other with all their might.

It only takes Lexa five minutes to walk Tris to her nursery, as it's only down the corner from their manor.

Upon arriving, Lexa gets a sense of feeling that she is being watched. Tuning out her daughter's excitement at seeing her friends, she scans the area. Instantly stopping in her track, she freezes when she spots the same dark figure she saw through the window from before, but now the figure is only just across the road, near the nursery. Yet again, stepping out from behind the tree to be seen clearly. Their hoody pulled over their head, covering their face only allowing Lexa to see the twisted smile starting to bloom on their face.

Instantly filled with the need of protection, thinking her daughter will be unsafe at the nursery, she magically sends her back to her girlfriends who she knew were staying home in bed.

Knowing her daughter is now safe, she starts to run towards them.

The figure's smile widens, like they were hoping for the chase. They quickly spin around to run down the street.

With Lexa hot on their trails, she follows them when they suddenly turn a sharp corner, running through alleyways, hopping fences, running through people's backyards. She doesn't know how long they have been running for or how far across town but all she knows is she is getting out of breathe, badly.

Pushing her limits, she gets closer, close enough to tackle until the figure suddenly takes another sharp turn into a different alleyway.

Chasing them down the path which is incredibly small, only wide enough for one body, yet dark enough to easily hide in. Lexa watches as the figure runs out at the other end of the alleyway but suddenly stops and spins around. Panting yet still grinning, they slowly take a few steps back.

Confusion still didn't stop Lexa from having another burst of energy, running faster than before but unfortunately too fast that she didn't have enough time to stop or slow down when another figure pops around the corner, stepping in front of the one she was chasing down. Lifting a hand, a blast of magic hits her, lifting her high of the ground and hurling her backwards into the air, landing hard on her back. Knocking her head on the hard ground, Lexa's vision immediately starts to blur. Fighting to stay conscious, she watches as one of the figures comes towards her. Losing against the battle, her eyes closes, not being able to see the figure's face but feeling herself be lifted of the ground until blackness overtakes her a second later.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"Anything?"

"Nothing"

"Where the fuck is she then?!", Regina yells when she grabs the shirt of Sneezy.

"I-I don't know", he stutters in fear.

"Regina, stop", Emma says, instantly coming over after witnessing the scene.

"We've been looking for hours! No one has no idea where she is!", Regina screams in anger as tears start to appear.

Emma noticing this, immediately pulls the brunette into her arms. Feeling her girlfriend's face tuck into her neck and tears spilling down her cheeks. The blonde tries her hardest not to break down herself as she comforts Regina. Stroking brunette hair with one hand and her back with the other in a soothing manner as she whispers,

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, we'll find her"

Sneezy looks uncomfortable at what to do next and not wanting to be the brunt of Regina's anger again, quickly runs off to his dwarf brothers.

As she continues saying reassuring words to the brunette, Emma spots Clarke coming their way with concern and sadness in her facial features. This instantly telling her that Clarke's searching didn't find anything either.

When Clarke spots her two girlfriends hugging, hearing the brunette crying and seeing how Emma is trying to hold it in herself, she quickly rushes over, taking them both into her arms. Letting them turn around in her embrace until they are both tucking their faces on either side of her neck as they both break down. She starts to console them with reassuring and loving words of whispers, so no one else can hear or be privy of their personal moment.

Emma starts to think through her sobs, how usually she is better at controlling her emotions but for some strange reason, today, she just couldn't and needed to cry and be in the comfort of her girlfriends until they find and know that Lexa is safe.

A swirl of green magic appears next to them, revealing Zelena once the smoke dissipates.

Clarke looks over Regina's shoulder to make eye contact with the red head, who silently shakes her head in a dismissive manner. The locater spell didn't work, Lexa still hasn't been found.

"I'll keep looking", Zelena says, her gaze lingering on her younger sister, being startled at seeing this much emotion from the usual stoic brunette. With new determination, she poofs away again in search.

Sighing, Clarke says, "Tris is with Snow and Henry is with Charming, so we can go home for now and get some rest"

"No!", Regina mumbles into the blonde's neck, "we need to keep searching", she pulls away with tears still streaming down her face, using her hand to try and wipe it away.

"'Gina's right", Emma says as she pulls away too.

"I know you two want to keep on searching, so do I but we won't do any good being exhausted. We rest for a bit and we'll go straight back out, okay?", Clarke says in a stern yet calm voice making them both reluctantly concede.

Furrowing her brows at how easy it was to convince the pair, she quickly poofs them back to their bedroom. As Emma and Regina manoeuvre to settle under the covers and pressed against either side of Clarke.

"Put an alarm for an hour and a half please. I may not be happy about not being out there looking but at least this way I know I'm not totally missing out for today", Emma mumbles, Regina agreeing.

After that was done and are all settled, It's only a few minutes before exhaustion takes over the snuggling pair and fell right to sleep. Clarke took a bit longer, worrying too much to shut her brain up.

When the alarm blares, waking them all up. Regina quickly gets up and out off bed, "enough rest, now to keep searching"

The pair left on the bed, nodding in agreement quickly follows after her.

A text pings from Clarke's phone, rushing over to it, after replying to it she finally says,

"Belle has found another tracking spell that'll hopefully work this time, I told her to meet us at the hospital. That way when we go out in search, mom and a few others would stay there in case Lexa is found and brought in"

Nodding their agreement to the idea, Clarke is poofing all off them into the hospital's receptions desk.

"Belle?", Emma asks as soon as she spots the Australian standing at the reception desk with her dad, Henry, Gustus and Indra. Everyone else, is still out searching.

Turning around, she shows them the spell book she found, "look, I found this at the Sorcerer's mansion, this might work"

Regina taking the book from her, starts to read it.

"I think it will", Regina says with hope in her eyes when she looks between her two girlfriends.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's do this now", Emma immediately says.

"Clarke?", turning around when hearing her name, she spots her mother walking down the hall.

"Hey mom, we are about to do another tracking spell to find Lexa"

Nodding her head, she replies, "I'll be here in case someone brings her in"

"I have Mulan staying at the station incase someone reports anything leading to Lexa, or if she goes there first. Jake, Henry and I will take the cruiser and go to the other side of town again", Charming says.

"We have our tribe scanning the woods with the merry men. Indra and I are going to join them"

Nodding their heads in confirmation. As they all leave, Charming stops to hug his daughter, "we'll find her, have hope", he whispers.

"Thanks dad", Emma says with welled up tears.

Henry hugging his mothers too before leaving with his grandfathers.

As they left, Belle gets the items ready for the spell to work.

After a few minutes they are ready to go.

In the middle of casting the spell, Regina gets interrupted when a cloud of smoke appear abruptly behind them.

Turning around, gasping when they see Lexa standing there, or more like swaying. Running to catch her when the brunette's eyes roll to the back off her head as she collapses.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Hearing the sounds of beeping noises is what brings Lexa back to the land of the living.

Blinking a few times to get rid off her sleep residue, she groggily turns her head to the side when she feels her hand being squeezed.

"Lexa?", connecting her greens one with blue, then dark charcoal, and onto green ones too.

She smiles before saying, "where am I?"

"At the hospital", Emma softly says.

"Why?"

"Because you have a head injury and collapsed "

"I did?", looking confused she looks between their faces which were now displaying fear and concern.

"Yes...? You magicked yourself here then immediately lost consciousness", Regina informs her.

Looking up when the door opens, Abby Griffin in her doctors white coat, enters after when Clarke pressed the button when Lexa was waking up.

"Hello Lexa, how are you feeling?", she asks.

"Groggy", she mumbles.

"She doesn't remember how she got here", Emma says really concerned.

"Lexa, what is the last thing you can recall?"

"Taking Tris to her nursery.... Then, then umm.. Oh! There was that figure from before", she says this when she looks at Emma, the blonde's eyes widen in recollection. The same figure who Lexa saw in the forest behind the Wood's residence, after the fire incident.

"I remember sending Tris to you guys", she says looking at her girlfriends, "then chased the person"

"Then what?", Regina asks, squeezing her hand in comfort.

"I-I don't remember", she says with fear and confusion in her tone.

"Don’t be concerned about not remembering, Lexa.” Abby starts, "It is extremely common for people to lose part of their memory with injuries like this. Most of the time people can lose hours or even the whole day itself. You have nothing to be afraid of. These things happen and you may never gain back the memory of the accident but you haven’t lost anything else in the process. You will recover fully and you will be able to be exactly how you were before this.”

Her words were reassuring and they made her feel a little lighter than she had been previously. Clarke was nodding along to what her mother was saying, whereas Regina and Emma didn't really find comfort by this and still looked worried.

"We will keep you in over night for observation because you have a concussion. After that we will let you go home and rest. We usually keep our patients a bit longer with a injury like yours but you have Clarke with you, she knows what she is doing and resting in your own bed is always better", Abby finishes.

"Okay, thank you Abby", Lexa mumbles, closing her eyes, still feeling exhausted.

"It's fine honey, go to sleep", she says, all of them watching as Lexa falls into dreamland again.

"How is she doing?", Emma asks the doctor.

"She will be fine, plenty of rest and to take it easy, then in no time she'll be completely healthy again", Abby says in a positive tone.

Leaving the girls alone when she gets called away for another patient, the three girlfriends all huddle around the bed. Regina holding onto Lexa's hand; Clarke is brushing strands of brunette hair behind the firefighter's ear. Emma sitting on the side of the hospital bed, her hand both on Lexa's and Regina's as she looks fondly upon the sleeping woman.

All feeling grateful that she is back and safe and once they find out who did this, who that figure is, a price will be paid. No one targets their family.


	7. Wellbeing

"Can we go home yet?", Lexa whines.

"Not yet, dear", Regina replies.

"You have to wait for the doctor to discharge you", Clarke explains.

Huffing, Lexa falls back onto the hospital bed, being propped up by the pillows.

Rubbing her eyes, the brunette says in a childish sleepy tone, "but I wanna go now"

Giving in to the pouting brunette, Emma says, "I'll see where Abby is"

As she leaves, Clarke watches as Lexa keeps her eyes closed with a pained expression.

Quickly sitting up from the chair to move to where Emma was previously occupying on the side of the bed.

"Lex, are you okay?", she says in a soft tone, brushing strands of brunette hair behind her little ear.

"No, my headache is still bad. You sure I can't have any more painkillers?"

"No baby, you already had the limit you're allowed, you'll have to wait for 4 hours or more"

Sighing, Lexa lolls her head to the side to look at the Mayor.

"Giiiiina, your a pro at magic. Can't you do something to get rid of it?"

"No dear, if it was any other circumstances I would but you have a head injury and those are very tricky, I don't want to accidentally make it worst", Regina reasons.

When the door opens, three sets of eyes looks up to see who is entering. Henry walks in with Emma right behind him as she says,

"Abby will be here in a minute and look who has just been dropped off by Snow"

"Nomon, are you okay?", Henry is quick to ask.

"I'm fine kid", Lexa tries to reassure him but hearing the slight scoff that Regina couldn't keep in doesn't help.

With an eye roll, Lexa corrects herself, "Okay, I will be fine kid. I have your other moms to help me in fast recovery", she adds with a smile.

Abby enters the room and sees Henry smiling back at the firefighter as he says, "I'll help too! And Tris. We can get you your favourite from Granny's. A BLT burger, minus the 'salad' part with extra bacon with fries and onion rings"

Since Regina was already feeling nauseous, just the thought of food made her feel sick as she quickly rushes to the bathroom connected to the room and Emma to feel completely nauseated too as she turns paler, trying to hold it together.

"Is she alright?", Abby asks as she watches her daughter quickly follow the Mayor into the bathroom.

"She's been sick these past few days and so has Emma", Lexa explains.

The doctor looks over to Emma and notices how sickly she looks. Henry thinking he can help as he says,

"Don't worry Ma, you always said food can help you feel better. We can get you your favourite too, grilled cheese sandwiches, bacon, fries and onion rings with a bear claw after"

Emma knows the kid is trying to help her but in fact it had the opposite effect as she rushes into the bathroom to be sick too.

Abby quickly follows her in, holding blonde hair back as she pukes into the toilet, as Clarke strokes Regina's back in comfort as the brunette washes her mouth in the sink.

Back in the room, Henry asks, "what's wrong with them?"

"They just haven't been feeling well Henry and in this case, I don't think food will help. Plenty of water will, so why don't you go get them some", Lexa says.

Henry nods in agreement, rushing out to get them some.

After a minute, Emma seems to calm down and washes her mouth out in the sink as Regina and Clarke were back in the room. Once she was done, her and Abby joins them.

"Clarke? Can I have a word with you outside please?", Abby asks.

Nodding, Clarke gets up and follows her mother outside. After clicking the door shut she follows her down the hall as her mom makes sure to have them out of earshot.

"Are Regina and Emma pregnant?", Abby decided to not beat around the bush.

Expecting her daughter to be shocked, she watches as Clarke only frowns in thought.

"I have no idea. It did cross my mind but it shouldn't be possible. Emma maybe but Regina took a potion back in the Enchanted forest to make herself barren"

"But you all share true love, surely when it broke the curse, it could have broken the spell as well, right?"

"I-I don't know mom"

"Maybe you can ask Mother Superior?"

"Okay, I need to talk to them first before asking the blue fairy"

"And I'll run a blood test to be completely sure"

"Okay, thanks mom"

Walking back into the room, Abby checks out Lexa to make sure she is healthy to leave, but luckily Clarke is there if anything goes wrong at home.

"Your good to go", Abby says with a smile as Lexa whoops.

"Yes! Finally!.. Ooowww ssshhh", Lexa whines as her outburst just made her headache even worst.

"Did you just shush yourself?", Regina says around a chuckle.

"I was too loud", she pouts.

Stifling her laughter, Emma presses a kiss to Lexa's forehead to get rid of her pout.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Walking up to the mansion, Lexa was leaning against Regina, her head on her shoulder, eyes already drooping from exhaustion and from the thumping in her head.

"We're here darling", Regina whispers.

Humming, Lexa opens her eyes before slowly standing up properly.

Regina still keeps her arm wrapped around her waist in support, moving along with the brunette as Emma unlocks the door.

Walking through the threshold, they all shuffle upstairs and straight to bed.

Carefully lying down under the covers in the centre of their king size bed, Lexa closes her eyes and sighs deeply once she gets comfortable.

The three girlfriends didn't want to leave Lexa out of their sights after the whole panic when she went missing, so instead of doing anything else, they got into bed with her, all snuggling in the middle before falling asleep.

 

 

O O O

 

  
Waking up a few hours later by the ringing of the door bell, Clarke and Emma carefully get out of bed, trying their hardest not to wake up the sleeping brunettes and thankfully succeeding. They make their way down stairs, confused to who would be ringing as they went to open the door.

Shock was their first reaction when they saw a crowd of people outside, Killian right at the front with his boyfriend August.

"Aye, Griffin, Swan", he nods his head to them, "we all came to see how Lexa is?"

"She's sleeping, Hook", Emma says but smiling at the considerate thought from their best friend.

"Good, that will be enough time for us to set up", he walks in, followed by everyone else.

"What? What's happening right now?, Clarke asks.

"We're throwing Lexa a "get well" party", August says with a beam.

Smiling at how many people wanted to see how Lexa's wellbeing is, Clarke says, "okay fine, but keep it down all of you. Lex and Gina are still sleeping"

"I'm not", they turn around to see Regina standing on the staircase with one hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised in question, "and what is going on?"

"Is Lexa still asleep?", Clarke asks in concern.

"Yes"

Sighing in relief, Clarke goes on to explain.

"Killian and August decided to throw Lexa a 'get well' party"

Smiling at the two guys, "that's nice of you two"

Returning the brunette's smile with a big one of their own, Hook wraps his arm around August's shoulders as he says with a shrug, "that's what best friends do, right. Only fair, you all went to literal hell to save me"

 

  
O O O

 

  
Hearing muffled noises coming from down stairs is what wakes up Lexa. Groaning, she moves to her side and realises she's alone in their bed. Groaning even louder at the thought of having to get up to see where they went and what all the noise is about.

Walking down the hallway, the sounds gets louder and she realises, it's many voices jumbling together becoming clearer as she walks down the stairs.

Halfway down, she watches as everyone rushes around, moving plates of food to the kitchen, balloons being tied up. She watches this all with a frown in complete confusion, _what the hell is happening right now?_ She thinks.

Being spotted by Hook, he yells "SURPRISE!", everyone quickly stopping to turn towards her and yelling it out too, which to be honest was not a good idea as her head thumps even more. Her headache was going away but now it's back and with new vigour.

Groaning, she rubs her forehead with one hand and the other grabbing onto the rail as she felt faint. Not even noticing, when a arm wraps around her waist to keep her steady. Once the dizziness disappears, she slowly opens her eyes to a pair of dazzling blue, as Clarke stares at her in concern.

Looking away to around the room, she spots Regina and Emma quickly putting stuff down before moving towards her in concern, the same expression on everyone's else's facial as they notice her feeling faint.

"I'm fine, proceed", Lexa manages to say to make everything seem like it's okay, hating all the staring.

Everyone continues, believing her but the people who are closet, understands her more and move towards the firefighter.

"Are you okay?", Snow asks.

"I'm fine, just a bad headache", Lexa tries to smile but it comes off more as a grimace.

"Maybe you should go back to bed", Clarke says in concern.

"Yeah, this is a bad idea I'm sorry", Hook says.

"No no, it's great, thank you. I bet it'll be fun", she genuinely smiles then, feeling warmth in her chest at everyone's generosity into coming over just for her wellbeing.

"You sure?", Augusts asks this time.

"Dude, I'm sure. I'll just take some painkillers and I should be good to go"

Smiling, everyone else walks off to mingle, whereas Regina, Clarke and Emma stay to privately talk to Lexa.

"Are you sure your okay for this? We can cancel if you want and sleep some more?", Emma says.

"No, I'm fine really. Maybe this will do me good"

"If you feel worst, tell us", Regina says, getting into protective mode.

"I will, I promise. Now let's party", Lexa smirks before giving a kiss to each girlfriend.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Over the hours, Emma, Regina and Clarke refused to leave Lexa's side, feeling a bit fearful after everything that happened even though they're safe in their own home. It's just the comfort to being close to one another that helps.

Talking to family: The Griffins, the Charmings, the Woods, Zelena and baby Robyn. To all their friends arranging from, Tinkerbell, the dwarfs, Granny, Archie, Mr. Gold, Belle and their baby son, Gideon, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Harper, Monroe, Murphy, Emori. To their best friends, Red, Katherine, Hook and August, Octavia and Lincoln, Raven and Anya.

Half way through, Regina puts a sleeping Tris to bed before rejoining the party.  
  
All these conversations end up taking quite a toll on Lexa, so she whispers to her girlfriends,

"I'm going outside for some fresh air"

"Do you want some company?", Emma asks.

"I'm okay thanks, I won't be long", Lexa says before walking off, under the watchful eyes off her girlfriends, walking out to the back door leading outside to their big garden where Regina's precious apple tree lays.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"Where's Lexa? She's been outside for some time now", Emma says worriedly.

"Maybe we should check on her?", Regina questions.

Nodding in agreement, all three girlfriends start to walk to the back door, as soon as they reached it, Lexa slides the door open and walks in. Suddenly stopping so she doesn't bump into the person who tried to go outside, looking up to see her girlfriends instead.

"Oh, hi", she says startled.

"Are you okay? You were out there for a while", Clarke asks.

"I'm fine, I just needed the fresh air... Do you mind if we stop the party? I just feel like going to bed", Lexa says in a sleepy voice.

Nodding, Emma says with a smirk, "I'll kick them out"

Making Lexa lightly chuckle, Clarke speaks up as she wraps her arm around the firefighter, "come on babe, let's go to bed"

"I'll help you Emma", Regina says before the two go off into different rooms to get the people out.

Shuffling upstairs, they quickly say goodnight to Henry and a kiss to his head before checking in on Tris who was still fast asleep, they finally crash into their own beds. Clarke using her magic to change their clothes since she couldn't be bothered to get changed herself, too tired to do anything except to cuddle with Lexa in the middle of the bed waiting for their two other girlfriends.

Lexa resting her head on Clarke's chest, listening to her heart beat and letting it soothe her, slowly drifting off but not before she feels the bed dip as more bodies join the bed. All her girlfriends, whispering 'goodnights' and 'love yous' accompanied by kisses before drifting off to sleep.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Walking into the station, Emma just got off the phone from relieving Mulan from her night shift as she was on patrol. Walking towards her office, she looks up from her phone and immediately stops in her tracks.

Her office was a mess, draws were opened, paper flown everywhere.

Someone broke into her office.

How? The door was locked?

There is no sign of a break in.

Gasping in shock, Emma comes to a realisation that someone with magic must have broken in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So sorry for the long wait for an update! I have been super busy! Legit had multiple, MULTIPLE weddings in a space of 2 weeks! Then birthdays, then I had crazy college work and exams. Ugh now that's all over and done with, I can finally write some more! Woohooo!!


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell happened?!", Regina says as she storms through the front door of the station. "I got a text from David saying the police station got 'violated' as he put it"

"Yeah, some bastard broke in and was clearly in search of something, some files got stolen but the rest they didn't bother to put them back and it's scattered everywhere in the office", Emma explains as she turns around when hearing her girlfriend.

Lexa was already there helping Emma out, Clarke is still working at the hospital but is getting updates via text messages. David is searching the station for any sign of a break in and Emma is looking through all the papers to put them back in their previous place and to document which are missing.

"Aren't you meant to be resting Lexa?", Regina says in a reprimanding tone when she spots the brunette in the office, then turning and using the same tone on Emma, "and how could you let her?!"

"I did tell her when she arrived but she said she was feeling fine and fresh air would do her good. I know it's crap but she kept being persistent. I even threatened to poof her back home", Emma says in defence.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because like I said to Emma, I'm a grown ass women who can make my own decisions and I'm fine. Being cooped up in our bed won't do me any good", Lexa speaks up.

Regina only lifts her eyebrow to Lexa, who sighs and reluctantly says, "okay, my head hurts a little but nothing I can't handle, I'm fine really"

"Yeah, I gave her some pain killers and made her promise me if it gets worst she'll tell me, then she will go home to rest. Otherwise in the meantime, I know how stubborn she is so I said for now she can help but she's not allowed to do any heavy activities. So she's helping me sorting the papers in order and back into their respective drawers", Emma explains.

"Okay, good", Regina nods in agreement. Stepping up to Lexa, she hugs her and mumbles into her neck, "I'm sorry for being overprotective, I just worry especially after what happened"

"I know babe, no need to be sorry. I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, I'll tell you if it gets any worst", Lexa says back, kissing the side of Regina's head and tightening her grip around her.

Emma smiles at the hugging pair with adoration and love.

"I'm ready for my first day of police work, what do- what the bloody hell happened in here?", Killian Jones interrupts as he walks into the station, recently just getting a job there.

"We got robbed that's what", Emma explains to her best mate, "and for your first task as a police officer, you can help out who the fuck did this"

"What was stolen?", Regina asks as she separates from the other brunette.

Lexa answers, "the files containing information of Storybrooke citizens and whoever this was, clearly has an agenda"

"What do you mean?", Hook asks.

"As in, certain files on certain people have been taken. And those people being magic users and have previously been dark or 'villain' as some people say, when we were in the enchanted forest", Lexa explains.

"What about my file then? I literally had 'evil' in my name back then", Regina says.

"Actually, yours wasn't", Emma says.

"Wait, really?", Regina says in shock, "I don't know wether to take offence to that or not"

Laughing, Lexa says, "yes well, now you're good, a hero in fact. These people haven't gone good and became a hero but they also haven't gone back to being a villain"

"And who are these people?", Hook asks.

"Well so far, we have found that the files for, Maleficent, Rumple, Hook and Zelena's has been stolen", Lexa says.

"What would anyone want with all of them?", David says as he walks back to them, over hearing their conversation.

"Well my best bet is that they're sizing them up and see who they can convince to go back to go dark again and use them for a plan. Did you find any sign of a break in?", Lexa asks him.

"No nothing. Emma was right, someone with magic did this"

"But Hook and Zelena are good now", Regina says, trying to understand.

"I know, the others I understand but I guess whoever this person is, has high hopes in persuading them otherwise", Lexa says.

"Umm guys?", Emma speaks up as she walks out from her office, where she was finishing putting papers and files away.

"Yes love?", Regina asks.

"I just found another file that's missing", she slowly says, trying to wrap her head around what she just discovered.

"Who's is it? There's not many people still in Storybrooke who isn't good nor evil no more", Regina says, trying to think.

"That's just it. This person was never a villain", Emma explains.

"Well, who is it Swan?", Hooks asks

"It's yours Lexa. Your file is missing"

"Mine? Why would anyone want my file?!", She says in shock.

"I don't know"

 

 

O O O

 

  
"But why me though?", Lexa says, pacing around their bedroom later that night, trying to make a understanding of things.

"I don't know babe", Clarke says, where she's laying in bed in between Emma's legs, her back resting against Emma's front.

"Yeah why you and not me? I was the evil one here, surely that would make more sense? To try to convert me back instead of someone who's always been good?", Regina says from her spot at the end of the bed.

"But you redeemed yourself though, you have fought tooth and nail to do it cause you are strong willed and may I add, stubborn, which helped you succeed and became a hero, that means you'll be a lot harder to convince", Emma says, her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

"But I have never used my powers for bad and I never will, so surely going for me is just a terrible plan. Rumple maybe, he usually does anything if it only benefits him but since he's been married to Belle and with their son, he's been good so far", Lexa says, dropping down onto the bed next to Regina and putting her face in her hands. Regina's hand stroking her back.

"I just don't get it", she mumbles into her hands.

"I know darling, same here", the other brunette says.

"Maybe since your more powerful than us, your a better target?", Clarke asks.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out sooner rather than later if this person already has a plan", Emma says. "For now, let's get some sleep shall we?", she says with a smile.

Lexa and Regina climb into bed, Lexa snuggling her from behind. Emma and Clarke roll to the side, facing towards the other two, so Clarke is in the middle and Emma is spooning her from behind. Clarke resting her face in Regina's neck, and Lexa and Emma's arms wrapped around them both and linking hands with each other. All falling to sleep.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Waking up to hear retching, Lexa and Clarke turn to find Regina and Emma in the bathroom being sick. Quickly hopping out off bed to help them by holding their hair back and saying soothing words. Once they finished, Lexa poofs them two glasses of water after they finished brushing their teeth to get rid of the nasty taste.

Clarke and Lexa leads them both back to bed, tucking them back in but not without protest.

"I have paperwork to do today and meetings", Regina complains.

"And I have to find out who broke into the station", Emma grumbles.

"Your both staying in bed. Regina, your secretary will reschedule your meetings and if you really want, I'll bring over some paperwork for you to do. And Emma, you can't catch this perp if your feeling sick"

Both mumbling under their breathes in complaint before finally giving in, knowing they would not win against 'doctor mode' Clarke.

"Good, now rest up. You both look tired"

"Mmmm", Emma hums as she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, snuggling her face into brunette locks as she wraps her arm around Regina's waist.

"Fine. I guess I could use some more sleep", Regina says as she tries to stifle a yawn, leaning back into the blonde's warmth as she closes her eyes.

Giving them both a kiss to the forehead each, Lexa and Clarke quietly leave and silently close their bedroom door before heading off down stairs to the kitchen.

Seeing Gustus has already made food, Indra is here this time and the twins, Sophia and Jack helping set the table, Tris in Henry's lap and Charlie filling everyone's cups with orange juice.

Gustus and the kids are moving out today, but first they wanted to help out before leaving.

"Mommies", Tris says as she waves at them as soon as they walk in.

"Hello baby", Clarke says as they both go to kiss her and Henry on the head before sitting down.

"Where's Emma and Regina?" Indra asks.

"They're not feeling well", Clarke responds.

"Again? Are they okay?", Henry asks worriedly.

"They're fine kid, they are just resting at the moment", Lexa says.

"What's wrong with them?", Indra asks.

"They've been feeling sick recently", Lexa answers.

Indra and Gustus have been together as long as she can remember, Lexa not only see's Gustus as a father figure but Indra a mother figure too, especially since they both took her and her siblings into their tribe and treated them like their own. How could she not?

"Oh really? A bug going around or something?", Gustus asks.

"Don't know", Lexa responds.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", Indra asks.

"Actually yes, could you possibly take Tris to nursery?", Clarke asks. "Regina wants me to get her some paperwork from her office and I'm going to do that before going to work"

"Yes, I'll love to. I've been at the tribe for a while now, so I haven't see my beautiful granddaughter in a while", she says as she scoops Tris up from Henry's lap, making her squeal and giggle as she tickles her before setting her down in her chair.

Smiling, Lexa says, "Thanks, that means a lot. I would do it but I'm going into the office today, my chief has got me doing paperwork instead"

"Good, I don't need that concussion of yours to get any worst", Indra says, Gustus and Clarke nodding in agreement.

After they all finished their breakfast, saying goodbye before heading off either to school or work.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Heading towards Granny's to have dinner with her girlfriends, Lexa walks down the road, spotting Emma, Clarke and Regina standing out front of the diner, just arriving. As they were about to head in Emma spots Lexa and the other two turn towards the firefighter with a smile on each of their faces.

Smiling at her loves, she picks up her pace slightly before suddenly, a pounding in her head starts. The worst she's had ever experienced, so intense that her vision blurs.

Stumbling to the side to catch herself on a lamppost, leaning against it for support as she grabs her head with one hand, grunting in pain.

A loud booming voice can be heard, "remember"

She looks up to see her girlfriends rushing towards her but continues to scan around her, to see who is the male talking to her. Seeing no one else, except a few citizens way down the road on the opposite side.

The voice is back, "remember Lexa!"

Gasping in shock, the voice was inside her head. She knows that voice, but before she could say anything the pain in her head makes her bend forward, panting and groaning.

To her, everything sounds and feels like it's miles a way. She can feel her girlfriends' hands on her but if feels like a feathery touch, she can hear their voices but sounds muffled, like she's under water.

Before she can reply to anyone, she hears another demanding voice, someone completely different, their voice pushing the other one back. She feels like she has to obey them when they say, "forget the voice. Your concussion got the better of you. Now collapse". So she does.

 

 

O O O

 

  
On the other side of the street, lurking in the shadows behind one of the buildings wall, watching as the scenes unfolds.

They watch as Lexa collapses as her girlfriends catches her and yelling her name in fright.

The lurking figure smirks before putting what they're holding into their pocket. Turning around before walking away.


	9. Possiblities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow, so sorry it took a while to update. Have a bit of a writers block but now I'm on track and know how to continue with the story. Also finished with stressful weeks at college, now back to a normal schedule. Should be able to write more! Enjoy this quite lengthy chapter as a thanks for staying with the story!

Groaning, Lexa opens her eyes to see three sets of concerned ones staring at her, she scans the room to see where she is before whining, "the hospital again?"

"Lexa you fainted, of course we took you to the hospital", Emma says in worry.

"How are you feeling darling?", Regina asks in a soothing tone as she rubs the firefighter's arm in comfort.

"Like my head is about to explode", she whispers in complaint as she closes her eyes from the throbbing pain.

The other three look to each other frowning as their concern increases.

Clarke speaks up, "I'll go tell mum you're awake so she can give you some more pain killers"

The blonde silently leaves in search for her mother.

It takes about five minutes before both Griffins come in, Abby speaking in a gentle voice when she spots Lexa is still awake, "Clarke told me your head has gotten worst, here is some medication to help with it"

Emma and Regina both help her to sit up. Emma moving to sit behind her, putting her legs on each side of the brunette as Lexa takes the plastic cup of water and pills from Abby before swallowing them down. Once she finished drinking her water, Regina took the cup from her and put it to the side before Lexa slowly lays back into Emma as the blonde wraps her strong arms protectively around her waist. She relaxes into the Sheriff as her eyes start to droop, falling asleep in a matter of seconds as she was still exhausted from everything that's happened.

"How did this happen? She was fine for a while and then suddenly she just fainted", Regina says in a low tone, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette.

"She must have pushed herself too much, she should have been resting and taking it easy", Abby replied.

"I knew I should of sent her home when she came into the station", Emma says in a reprimanding tone to herself, slightly squeezing the firefighter's body closer to herself.

"Emma, you couldn't have prevented it, but I doubt that was the reason anyway, she was fine then and she was sitting down for most of it", Regina says to calm the blonde.

"It could of been from the stress and worry from everything that has been happening“, Clarke reasoned.

"Wait what?", Abby asks confused.

"After sorting out through all the files, she found that her's was missing too and Lexa has been driving herself crazy by coming up with different ideas as to why they would want hers", Clarke explained to her mother.

"That's most likely what caused her to faint, all that stress and worry doesn't do good for the brain especially since she is still recovering from her head injury. How is her concussion?", Abby asks.

"She's been getting better, less dizzy and nauseated but since this happened, her headache will probably come back again", Regina answers.

"I would of thought so, give her some painkillers and a good rest, she'll feel a little better afterwards", Abby tells them before her beeper goes off, indicating she is needed elsewhere, saying bye to the girls on her way out.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"Well isn't this a déjà vu moment", Lexa grumbles as they walk through the front door of their manor. Lexa was leaning against Regina, her head on her shoulder as her eyes already drooping from exhaustion and the thumping in her head, not as mild as it was previously but enough to be a nuisance.

"Nomon!", Tris squeals in delight as she runs up to hug her.

"Kiddo be careful", Emma says in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine Emma", Lexa smiles to the blonde in reassurance before moving her attention back to their little girl, looking into her sparkling blue eyes that are identical to Clarke's. "Hey kid, what have you been up to?"

"I played with Killian today", she says excitedly.

"Did you behave?"

Speaking of the pirate, he walks into the grand foyer with a wide smile on his face as he says, "she was an angle", he says as Tris nods her head with a grin making her mommies smile lovingly at her.

"Thank you for looking after her whilst we were at the hospital", Clarke says, redirecting her gaze to the pirate.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do", Killian smiles at his best friends. "But I should get going, I have to finish my second shift at the station then August and I are having date night tonight", his smile widens before walking past them to get to the front door.

"Ooo have fun", Regina winks at him.

"Oh, I will", he smirks at them before exiting, the door making a soft thud as it closes.

Lexa bends down to pick up Tris making the girl giggle in happiness as she wraps her arms and legs around her Nomon as they start moving to the kitchen.

Carefully setting her down in her highchair at the table where her crayons and colour book lay, she asks, "where's Henry?"

"Wif Grampa Griffin", Tris says.

"Oh no", Clarke says in mock worry.

Tris giggles, "they meeting wif Grampa Charmin' too, they gwonna teach Henry to drive", the three year old explains.

"Oh no", Clarke repeats but in actual worry this time making Lexa and Emma to laugh. Regina's face going pale too as she and Clarke runs out to phone the two adults to make sure they won't destroy the town like last time and to make sure Henry is completely safe even though they trust them.

After their laughs died down, Lexa kisses her daughter's head before standing up to fill a glass off water.

"I'm going to lay down in bed, my head is still fuzzy", Lexa explains.

"Okay baby", Emma says as Lexa leans down to kiss her, giving her a loving smile as they separate.

Lexa leaves to go to their bedroom. After a few minutes of talking with Tris, Regina and Clarke come back in.

"What did you two say?", Emma asks as she spots the two.

"I told them if Henry destroys any private or town property, the money is coming out of their pay cheque", Regina says making the blonde laugh.

"Yeah and I told them if Henry gets hurt I'll use my surgical skills to make their death look like an accident", Clarke tells her, making the Sheriff laugh even more.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, it's just harmless fun. He's 16, he was going to start learning any time soon anyway", Emma explains once her laughter dies down.

"I just wish he wouldn't grow up too fast", Regina sighs.

"Maybe we can cast another dark curse? Keep him young forever", Clarke suggests jokingly.

Regina rolls her eyes as she quips back, "I'll be sure to use your heart as one of the things I love most"

"You know what? Never mind", Clarke rushingly says making Emma laugh again.

"That's what I thought", Regina says with a smirk.

Clarke huffs in amusement before walking up to the mayor and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Has Lexa gone to bed?", Regina asks once they separated.

Emma looks up from where she was helping Tris colour, "yeah, she wasn't feeling all that well", she told them slowly.

"You don't look well either", Regina says, noticing Emma's skin tone has gotten even more paler than usual.

"I feel a bit nauseous", Emma says.

"Let's get you to bed too then", Clarke says in reply before scanning Regina's face, "what about you?"

"No, I'm fine this morning"

"Okay good", Clarke replies in a distracted tone as she looks deep in thought, which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, if her raised eyebrow gave any indication.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Clarke decides to focus on getting Emma to bed as Regina gets Tris ready for her nap.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Once they reached their bedroom, Emma slowly makes her way into their king sized bed, getting under the covers and snuggling up to the sleeping brunette.

Once Emma's arms are wrapped protectively around Lexa's waist, she nuzzles her face into the back of her neck and sighs before slowly drifting off to sleep with   
Clarke soothingly rubbing her back making her relaxed.

Once Clarke noticed she had fallen asleep, she carefully gets up from her position on the side of the bed, noticing the empty glass on their nightstand, she takes it into the bathroom to fill it up and replaced it back down.

Exiting their bedroom, she slowly closes the door before heading back down the hallway. Stopping by Tris's bedroom, she peaks in to see if Regina is still in there but she isn't, softly smiling at their daughter's sleeping form before heading back down stairs.

Noticing that Regina's office door was closed indicating it's occupied, she goes to open the door.

The mayor is sitting at her desk doing some paperwork but looks up when she hears the door, smiling softly at Clarke when she enters.

"Hey, I'm going to start making dinner, what anything specific?", she asks.

Regina thinks for a moment on her decision, pulling a face a moment later as she came to her conclusion as she says,

"No not really, I'm not really that hungry at the moment,"

"Do you feel nauseated?", Clarke asks as she read her facial expression.

Quirking her eyebrow up, she replies, "I do a little bit but I'm okay"

"Earlier you said you were fine, did you start to feel it when I asked you about dinner?", Clarke asks.

"What's with the sudden interrogation?", Regina decides to cut to the chase.

"W-what do you mean?", Clarke stumbles.

"You have been asking about my health all day, why is that?"

"It's just.. You and Emma have been sick lately, is it wrong of me to be concerned for your wellbeing?"

"Of course not, but that's not it. You're asking as if you are expecting me to be sick", Regina levels her with a stare.

"No I'm not", Clarke says a bit too defensively as she crosses her arms.

Regina sighs before walking around her desk to the blonde.

Wrapping her arms around the doctors waist, she says, "darling, what are you not telling me?"

Looking into her pleading eyes, Clarke sighs before dropping her arms and wrapping them around the brunette's neck. She leans in, connecting their foreheads as she closes her eyes. She explains,

"I just have this theory that might actually be true"

Regina hums with her eyes closed before saying softly, "what is it?"

Clarke whispers, "I can't say"

Moving her head back, waiting for sparkling blue eyes to be revealed when she asks, "why not?"

Sighing deeply, she explains, "I want to tell you guys when we are all together because it's important but everything shitty has been happening lately so we haven't had a chance. Plus I don't even know if I'm completely right but all the signs are there, even mom thinks so"

Regina smiles as she cups the side of the blonde's jaw, "okay darling, calm down. How about you tell us when we have dinner, I'll have Charming and your dad pick up Tris so they can have both the kids for the night"

Sighing once again, she nods, "okay"

Regina's smile widens before leaning in to softly kiss Clarke's lips, making the blonde's shoulders drop and relax into her.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Since Lexa still has a headache and refuses to leave the warmth of their bed and Emma, even though her nausea has passed, is protesting with her as they both refuse to break their cuddling when Clarke and Regina tried to lure them downstairs.

So that is why they are currently having dinner in bed. Tris and Henry with their grandparents, so they have all evening and night to themselves.

Once they finished, Emma uses her magic to transport all their plates downstairs in the sink, feeling too lazy to move.

Clarke is leaning back into Lexa's side.

Emma is laying between Regina's legs, her body pressed up against hers as she rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. She grabs the blanket on top of their duvet and pulls it over them, feeling a little bit chilly.

Smiling at the blonde snuggling further into the blanket, Regina waits until she gets comfy before saying, "We finally get some alone time together. No worries for the moment... Perfect time to speak whoever has something on their mind"

Rolling her eyes, Clarke huffs in amusement, "smooth Regina"

"I thought so too", she smirks at the doctor.

"What are you guys on about?", Emma asks, her and Lexa both wearing confused expressions.

"Clarke would like to share something with us"

"Okay, what is it babe?", Lexa asks.

Sighing, Clarke leans back further into Lexa for support as the brunette wraps her arm around her waist in comfort. She looks towards Emma and Regina before starting,

"For the past few weeks, when you both started being sick. I have noticed some signs that could be the reason why you have been feeling under the weather lately. At first I brushed it to the back of my mind, not believing it a possibility. Until the signs carried on and then when we were at the hospital when Lexa got her concussion. Mom and I spoke outside, she came to the same conclusion as I did"

"And what was that?", Emma speaks up after there was a pause in conversation.

".... I believe that you two may be... pregnant."

"What?!", Emma says in shock.

Regina laughs humourlessly, "that's impossible. I can't get pregnant", her voice lacing with self pity.

Emma rubs the arms that are wrapped around her to soothe the mayor.

Clarke speaks up softly, "I know. That's why at first I dismissed the idea but not only because of that but because Lexa's sperm count is low, getting me pregnant with Tris was a miracle even if it took years, but now getting you both pregnant at the same time, that's a long shot and very highly unlikely..... But everything points to it. Mom said she will do a blood test if you both agree to it"

"B-but I'm barren, I shouldn't be able to have children. I took that potion remember?", Regina stutters, tears welling up in her eyes.

Clarke moves towards the middle of the bed to wrap her arms around Emma and Regina, Lexa close behind to join in.

As the four hold onto each other, Clarke gently speaks, "Regina, the other night you said your breasts felt tender. You both have been more tired than usual. Emma, you're even peeing more often, usually you can go through the whole night without getting up. You both have been feeling nauseated, and it's just being getting worst with time"

Regina chokes up through her speech, "but it's impossible, back then, I knew it was the right decision, I knew my mother would use it to her advantage if I got pregnant, to control the throne through an heir. I did it to defy her but also because I didn't want my child to have the upbringing of being controlled by my mother as I did and I knew she wouldn't stop until she got her way. At the time, it was my only choice"

Tears were rolling down each of their faces as they separated, they knew this story about Regina, they knew everything about one other but it doesn't mean it still didn't get to them each time.

All four sat up looking at one another, each holding hands with the other until they were all connected before Regina continues, "mother said that I'm responsible for my own unhappiness because of what I did. Facing her after the potion took effect, I didn't care, I didn't even think I would find happiness again so it didn't matter to me. Until I found my true loves", she smiles lovingly at the other three before continuing, "at first, I thought back to what mother said and there were feelings of regret and that she was right, I was the cause of my own unhappiness but those feelings went away quickly after I realised, she was wrong. I have two beautiful children, and three amazing girlfriends, what more could I want? But now your saying I could be pregnant. But after hearing you reasons why, I think I might be, even if it should be impossible. Abby can do a blood test on me, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. Because if I do, and I end up not being pregnant, it'll crush me, even though long ago I accepted that I never would but now, now thinking I could then being negative, I'll be devastated. It makes me sound awful since I already have two wonderful kids, I know no matter if I'm blood related or not, doesn't mean they aren't my children, I love them will all my heart"

Lexa speaks up through her tears, "Regina, baby. I know you love our children and I know you accepted that you wouldn't get pregnant, but I also know deep down, you do want the chance to grow a baby, have that chance to actually bring life to the world. It doesn't make you love your kids any less, if your blood related or not, Henry and   
Tris is your kid just as much as Henry is to me and Clarke and Tris is to you and Emma. But wanting to experience it yourself, there's nothing wrong with that. And if you end up being negative, then between us four, we'll find a way to break that infertility potion. Snow did"

"That's because she drank the healing water from Lake Nostos remember, they only managed to find a few droplets left and it was used on her, intentionally or not. She didn't know Ruth and Lancelot would switch the cups"

"Ruth wanted dad to have happiness, even if it costed her life", Emma says sadly.

"So there might not be any more water from the lake, but there are different realms remember, I'm sure we can find one that has similar healing powers. Another lake, a scroll, maybe even a potion to reverse the spell, hell maybe it already has and we're worrying for nothing and you and Emma are pregnant. Until the time comes, we will e  
sort it out. We'll do anything for you"

"And I would too, for any of you, I love you my sweethearts", she says through her tears as she kisses the other three.

After breaking apart, Emma says, "I do have some of the same symptoms as I had when I was pregnant with Henry. So let's take this blood test"

All four girls smile widely at one another, even if their tears were still running down their faces.


	10. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, another chapter done! So glad my college campus is closed due to bad snow today and tomorrow! Whoop, making the time of it to write more, yay! Enjoy this chapter

The next day, Regina, Emma, Clarke and Lexa all went to the hospital. Regina telling her secretary to move her meetings to the next day so she can time off work, Clarke having the day off anyway whilst Emma got David and Killian to cover her shift and Lexa was allowed some time off but was still on call in case of emergencies, so they can all be together for the appointment.

Clarke making them drink water before heading in, and bringing extra bottles too, telling them that it will make for a smoother blood draw. Going into doctor mode, she tells them that blood is 50 percent water, so the more water they drink, the plumper their veins become and the easier it is for the phlebotomist to locate their veins and remove blood.

When they entered the hospital, Abby came over to them, already knowing they were arriving by a text Clarke sent her. They informed her about wanting to do a blood test to know for certain if Regina and Emma are pregnant.

Taking them to a secluded room, Abby goes off to get her equipment so she can retract their blood.

"I'm kinda nervous", Regina whispers to her loves, once they were alone.

Lexa wraps her arms around Regina's waist from where she was perched on the side of the bed, Emma sitting next to the mayor. Leaning forward so their foreheads touched, Lexa says soothingly,

"Everything will be okay love, we're here no matter what the results are"

"Thank you darling", Regina says, taking a deep breath to control the tears from leaking onto her cheeks. Closing the small gap between her and Lexa, she softly kisses those plump lips. Pulling away to give her girlfriend a loving smile.

Emma and Clarke look upon them with affectioning smiles whilst they hold each other's hand as they watch Lexa comfort the mayor. Knowing Regina only speaks about her true feelings to them in private, usually hiding behind her tough exterior in front of everyone else.

"How are you feeling?", Clarke asks Emma when Lexa and Regina separate, but only enough to look their way, their arms still wrapped around the other.

"I don't know, a little nervous but excited, it's roughly the same symptoms I had when carrying Henry", Emma explains.

Smiling Clarke says, "I have faith that you both are, otherwise I'll have to reevaluate my professional career"

This was when Abby walked in, the four girls laughing together in their own little world.

It wasn't until Abby cleared her throat was when they noticed her.

"I have the equipment ready, are you two?", Abby asks the two in question.

Both Regina and Emma link their free hands with each other as they took a deep breath simultaneously. Lexa and Clarke standing on each side of them.

Nodding their heads, Abby brings the rolling tray forward.

"Who's first then?"

"I will", Regina says, clenching her jaw wanting this to be over and done with so she can get the results as soon as possible and stop being anxious.

Abby rolls up the mayor's blouse sleeve before she gently presses her fingers against Regina's skin to locate the best vein. Then the doctor puts on some latex gloves before cleaning the area with an alcohol pad, tied a tourniquet around the brunette's upper arm to increase blood flow then asked her to make a fist before inserting the needle, all the while making small talk with Regina to distract her from the process and the draw.

After completing the blood draw, Abby removes the needle before holding gauze against the puncture site and asking the brunette to apply pressure.

Before repeating the entire process with Emma.

Once she was finished with both girls, Abby says, "your blood samples will be sent to the lab straight away and since there's no immediate concerned results waiting to be processed, I can put you guys on the top of the list. It'll take a couple of hours before they process the samples and have the results"

"Thank you", both Regina and Emma say in sync.

Clarke hugs her mother, "thanks mom"

"No problem sweetie. And I hope you girls all the best", she smiles before leaving them.

Clarke takes out the last two bottle of waters before giving them to Regina and Emma to drink, smiling smugly when they both realised how thirsty they actually were.

"Don't be so smug", Regina tells the blonde.

"I can't help it. You guys always tease me about being in 'doctor mode' when it always turns out I'm right", Clarke boasts.

Rolling her eyes, Regina stands up, "I may want to reconsider finding you sexy when in 'doctor mode' if it's just going to inflate your ego"

Smiling teasingly at the pouting blonde as Lexa and Emma get up to follow them, laughing at the scene folding out in front of them.

"But baaaaabbyyy, I find it sexy when you go all Evil Queen even when that boosts your ego as well, I love you so that's a flaw I oversee", Clarke says.

Scoffing, Regina flips her hair as she says, "I have no flaws darling. Plus Lexa certainly didn't mind seeing me in my Evil Queen attire, even when it was my other half when I split myself into two, she still got hard"

"Hey! Not my fault you guys don't have dicks and can hide your arousal easily", Lexa says in defence.

"Darling, I know it's not your fault, I'm hot as fuck", Regina smirks before walking out of the room.

"See! Ego", Clarke yells as she follows after her out the room and down the hall.

Lexa and Emma laugh as they shake their heads at their silly antics before trailing after them.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for once, were the adults here", Emma says.

"Hey!... I don't know whether or not to take offence to that", Lexa says.

"Babe, we made the entire house into a war zone and when Regina and Clarke came home they got shot by Henry with his nerf gun"

"That was a long time ago!", Lexa huffs trying to conceal her smile at the memory.

"Lexa, that was only a few weeks ago"

"It's called having fun and bonding with our kids", Lexa tries to explain when they exited the hospital walking over to where Clarke and Regina are waiting for them to catch up.

Hearing this last part of their conversation, Regina says, "it's called finding a reason to act like kids yourself"

"You don't even know what we're talking about", Lexa tries to defend herself.

"Okay what are you talking about then?"

"The nerf battle", Emma says smiling, outing Lexa when she refuses to say anything, knowing this will prove her wrong.

"Hey, your meant to be on my side!", Lexa playfully glares at Emma.

Laughing, Emma says, "no, I just know when I'm beat. We are usually childish"

"But we were responsible though"

"You guys broke a vase in the foyer", Clarke speaks up with a smug smile, knowing she's proved Lexa wrong.

"I rest my case", Regina says wearing a matching smug grin with the blonde.

"Whatever", Lexa grumbles knowing she lost.

Smiling at the adorable brunette, they all three gave her quick kisses on the lips making her grin.

"Dinner at Granny's then?", Clarke says, already knowing their answers.

"Yeah", they all agreed in sync.

As they were about to leave, Lexa's phone went off.

Answering the phone without looking, knowing it was probably her work calling she says into the device, "Woods"

The other three watches her as she listens to whoever is speaking on the other side of the line before she finally says, "okay, I'll be there in 5"

Hanging up the phone, she stares at it for a second, looking like she is trapped in a haze.

"Everything alright babe?", Emma asks, breaking the brunette out off whatever she was in.

"Yep, sorry that was work. Emergency, gotta go in. Love you", she says.

"Love you too", the other three said simultaneously before she walks off to her truck, driving it to the hospital earlier in case she was needed in work.

"Hmm, that was weird", Regina says in thought as she watches the brunette drive away before they started walking to Granny's that's close by.

The two blondes agreeing with her statement.

 

  
O O O

 

  
As they enter the diner, a few people turned around to greet them.

"Well isn't it the love birds", Raven Reyes speaks up from where she is sitting at the counter with her girlfriend. They both being two of their best friends, alongside a few others.

"Where's the other love sick puppy", Anya asks, she grew up with Lexa in the Woods clan, being Gustus's Niece, she always looked at Lexa as as sister and vice versa. Anya also being the one to taught Lexa how to fight, with fist and different type of weapons until the brunette surpassed her.

"Unfortunately, she got called into work", Clarke answers before walking up to the pair and hugging them, Emma and Regina doing the same after.

"Well that sucks, I wanted to show her my new device", Raven smiles big.

"Does it go boom?", Regina asks with a raised eyebrow, knowing her answer already.

"Maybe...", Raven says trying to be discreet.

"Yeah, not after last time", Emma says chuckling.

"Hey, no one got hurt", Raven tries to defend herself.

"No, but the trees sure did when they caught fire when you both decided to blow up the woods", Clarke says with amusement.

"It wasn't our intention, the explosion was bigger than we intended...", Raven says, trailing off.

Noticing she was losing the fight, she turns to her girlfriend, "babe! Please tell them Lexa and I will be extra careful this time",

"Nope, Lexa is meant to be a firefighter, not a fire starter, so you two going out to try your new device is not a good idea, for all of our safety's and the trees", Anya smirks.

Huffing Raven says, "fiiiiiine"

Laughing at the girls antics, they spoke a little bit more, catching up before the pair had to leave for work. Raven being a mechanic and Anya working with Lexa at the fire department.

"Wait, hang on. Didn't you get a call from the department about an emergency? They phoned Lexa in", Emma speaks up before they left as she just remembered.

"No, I haven't got a call. Maybe it wasn't that bad so they only needed the one extra person", Anya shrugs before heading off.

Saying goodbye as they left, Emma thinks for a second before shrugging if off as they started to walk to their usual booth, hungry for food.

On their way to their booth, Archie says hello to the girls as they walked passed him. Greeting him back before sitting down and ordering.

 

  
O O O

 

  
A few hours later, the four of them were laying in bed, Lexa being back home after her emergency, back to being on call incase if there was any more where she was needed, so they could all four be together when they get their results. Tris and Henry are with Gustus and Indra for the day because they wanted to privately find out the results in case no matter what outcome there was, they would be there for one another. No one knew they went to the hospital for results except for Abby of course, because if they ended up being positive they wanted to reveal it to their kids first, then family and friends.

As Lexa, Emma, Regina and Clarke cuddled up to one another, they reminisced to when Clarke was pregnant.

"You guys were so overprotective, it was unbelievable", Clarke said laughing where she was resting her head against Emma's neck, cuddled into her side.

"Well what do you expect? You were stubborn as hell and wanted to do everything by yourself. We couldn't help but worry, especially the further along you were", Lexa speaks up from Emma's other side, with Regina laying back onto the firefighter's chest from where she is resting between her legs, both of them leaning their sides softly against Emma's.

"That's because I was pregnant, not invalid", She huffs whilst staring into the brunette's bright emerald eyes, sparkling with amusement.

"You loved it, don't even deny it", Emma said with a wide grin down at the blonde.

"Okay, fine I did. Even though at times when I wanted to be annoyed at you guys, I couldn't because I knew it was from love and that you were just caring for me", Clarke says lovingly.

"Of course we were, especially Lexa over here who panicked and read everything there was to do with pregnancy", Regina laughs with love in her eyes as she turns her head to the side to kiss Lexa's cheek, which was turning red from blushing.

"I was being prepared", Lexa defends herself before they started laughing as they spoke about different memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right! Next chapter is a flashback to Clarke's pregnancy that many of you lovely people have asked for. Hopefully that'll be up soon, due to literally being stuck at home due to snow.


	11. Clarke's pregnancy flashback: Part one

Tonight was Clarke's turn to cook dinner. Clarke phoned her parents to ask if they can take Henry for the night as she has some special news she wants to tell her girlfriends first.

Lexa has already finished work and had gone to pick up Regina on the way home, as the mayor finished work about 5 minutes ago they'd be arriving any minute now. Emma was finishing up her paperwork then she'll be arriving shortly.

Clarke went full out, she already set up the plates and the cutlery around the table. The expensive stainless steel plate platter in the middle of the table with its dome cover already placed on top of it to hide what's inside. Two fancy golden long candle holders, one placed on each side of the plate platter before lighting the candles. Once she was done with that she used her magic to dim the lights into a romantic setting but enough to actually still be able to see.

Once she looked over everything and made sure it was all in place, she sighs to relax her nerves as she smoothes her dress down with her hands before looking up at the sound of the front door of the manor opening and voices being heard.

She walked out of the dining room into the foyer, Emma noticed her and let out a low whistle in appreciation as her eyes looked Clarke up and down, taking her in. Regina turns around from closing the door when she heard the whistle, biting her lip as she takes Clarke in too.

Clarke is wearing a sleeveless deep blue dress, that stopped mid thigh, showing off her gorgeous legs that was even more enhanced by the white high heels she was wearing. The top half of the dress was fitting around her bust, the top part covering her collarbones was see through with a blue collar with a white strip along the edge. From the waist down, the dress is loose into a skirt like appearance. Her blonde hair tied up with two curly strands fallen on each side of her face. Light makeup with eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop even more.

"Well damn. How can someone look cute, elegant and sexy all at the same time?", Emma says, still not taking her eyes away from the blonde.

Clarke smiles with a light blush covering her cheeks, which deepened when Regina compliments with an undertone of arousal in her voice, "you look absolutely beautiful darling"

Smiling she replies, "thank you" before walking towards the pair.

Kissing Regina on the lips first before going to Emma and kissing her too, the sheriff groaning when Clarke breaks it as she moves back.

"I thought Lexa was picking you up?", she asked looking at the mayor.

"She was going to but Emma finished her paper works early and Lexa was still on call"

"Is she going to be a bit late?", Clarke asks.

"Only a little, she was finishing up when she phoned earlier", Regina explained.

"Okay, drinks then whilst we wait?", Clarke asks.

Nodding their heads, they all went into the kitchen. Emma grabbing a beer, whilst Regina pours a glass of wine for herself, offering Clarke some.

"No thank you, I'll just have water", Clarke says.

Raising her eyebrow slightly at the blonde, Regina thinks nothing more of it as she retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge to give to Clarke.

"So why are you dressed up for? Not that I'm complaining because damn, you are just so stunning"

Clarke smirks, "aren't you a charmer"

"Only half, the other is from mom", she says with a cheeky smile.

"Unfortunately", Regina whispers jokingly but still loud enough to be heard before taking a sip of her wine. Making Clarke and Emma laugh.

They spent a few more minutes chatting before they heard the door open.

"Honeys I'm hoooooome", they heard yelling before laughing at her antics.

"In here babe!", Emma shouts back in amusement.

In a couple of seconds, Lexa comes walking into the kitchen, hair up in a messy bun and a few streaks of black either from soot or ash on the middle of her left cheek, and on her right side of her chin, going up diagonally over her jaw then ending on her other cheek, stopping at the height of her mouth. She was wearing her dark grey bomber jacket with the fire department's logo on the sidearm, and in black joggers. Looking a bit disheveled, clearly rushing to get changed at the station so she wouldn't be late for dinner.

"Wow", she says when she spots Clarke, "you look gorgeous"

"Thanks stud", Clarke says winking at her before moving forward to kiss her in greeting.

Breaking the kiss, Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde as she says, "how come your all dressed up? I understand why Regina is because she's always dressed to impress and over time I just accepted that she's the arm candy and not me"

She pouts jokingly, making her girls laugh before Regina speaks up,

"Does it look like I'll dress any less? Im a queen and a bit more refined", she says jokingly, making the other three laugh at her sassy comment.

Smiling, Lexa continues, "so what's the special occasion to dress up?"

"Yeah you didn't answer me when I asked that earlier", Emma speaks up when she realised.

Trying hard to contain her excitement, Clarke says as she moves out of Lexa's embrace, "before I show you guys, I have to do something first"

"Okay?", Emma says with suspicion.

With a wave of her hand, a yellow-golden colour of smoke consumes and twirls around both Lexa and Emma and when it dissipates, it reveals them being in both different outfits than they were in previously.

"Really? Why didn't Regina get a change?", Emma pouts.

"Because she already looks stunning in that dress", Clarke clarifies, making Regina smile smugly which causes the doctor to roll her eyes.

"I know that but you could still have changed her into something else beautiful? That way I wouldn't feel like I hadn't put any effort into my outfit today because we _all_ had to change", Emma says.

"But you didn't", Lexa laughs.

"Hey! Neither did you", Emma accuses.

Laughing, she admits, "I know I didn't, I was lazy this morning and I didn't care how I looked. I just ain't ashamed of it", she smirks.

"Whatever", Emma rolls her eyes trying to conceal her smile. "But damn do you look hot in that outfit!"

Lexa was wearing black suit trousers and a white button up shirt with black stripes along the edges. Her brown hair down in curls and her face free of soot and ash and instead with light make up on.

"So do you babe", Lexa whistles at the blonde who has her hair down in loose curls as the firefighter scans her body in that tight fitting red dress that hugs her body in all the right places, her eyes stopping at the low cut neckline of the dress that hugs her cleavage nicely. Lexa diverts her eyes when she feels her cock twitch in her pants to stop herself from getting hard.

Emma watched Lexa observe her and saw where her eyes landed on, smirking when she knew the reason why Lexa diverted her eyes.

Emma then turns to Regina to say, " and you baby, look gorgeous as always, I don't even know how you do it but it should be illegal. No one should be continuously that beautiful. Do you ever have a bad day?"

Emma walks up to Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist before kissing her deeply.

When they broke the kiss, Regina said, "Clarke is right. You are a charmer", making the blonde smile cheekily.

Regina wore a sleeveless dark purple dress today, that stopped at mid thighs, it also had a high neckline that went up to the base of her neck and a gold necklace. Her shoulder length hair was curly and she had light makeup on, her eyeliner making her dark eyes sparkle even more.

"Uuggghh, why do you all have to be so goddamn sexy and beautiful, it's hard to hide my arousal, at least you all can easily hide it", Lexa grumbles but her green eyes are filled with lust.

"Well it's just us four tonight", Clarke smirks.

"Perfect", Lexa husks in seduction, winking at the blonde.

"Okay, now will you tell us why we are all dressed up for?", Emma speaks up after a few seconds.

"Right, follow me", Clarke says before walking to the dining room, the other three following behind and where Emma just couldn't help herself by lightly smacking Lexa's firm butt that looked incredible in those suit trousers.

"Hey!", Lexa says over her shoulder towards the blonde who just winked smugly at her until she felt a smack to her butt too.

"Hey!", Emma says as they both looked over her shoulder to Regina smiling mischievously before they all three broke into laughter then suddenly stopping when they walked through the doorway into the dining room, their jaws dropping in shock and awe.

Clarke was standing by the table with a proud grin as she watches them take everything in.

"Clarke, this is incredible", Regina is the first one to compose herself to speak.

"Wow, when you said you were making dinner tonight, I didn't know you'd go full out", Emma says.

Lexa's eyes suddenly widen in panic, "Wait! Did I forget something special today?! I know it's not our anniversary. No ones birthday-", she tries to figure it out.

"Babe! Stop rambling, you didn't forget anything", Clarke smiles softly at the brunette in reassurance.

Sighing in relief, her shoulders dropping before she asks, "then why all this?"

"Sit down and you'll find out why", Clarke says cryptically.

They all took their seats. This table was a beautiful polished mahogany wood, with three elegant yet comfy chairs on each side of the table and one chair on each end as well.

Clarke and Emma sat on one side of the table and Regina and Lexa sat on the other.

Clarke waits until everyone is settled before leaning forward, reaching over the table to hold the handle on top of the dome cover on the plate platter.

"Can't wait, what is it?", Emma asks impatiently.

Smiling and taking a deep breath before lifting the dome, she quickly places it next to her plate. Regina, Emma and Lexa all gasped in sync when they noticed what was on the plate.

Sat on it, in the middle of the tray..... was a pregnancy test.

Emma goes to slowly grab it, her hand shaking before lifting it up, she sobs out, "it's positive"

"We're having a baby?", Regina asks in shock, tears already leaking.

"We're having a baby", Clarke confirms with a wide smile, even though her eyes are tearing up too.

Laughing through her happy tears, Regina says excitedly, "we're having a baby!"

"Oh my god", Emma laughs, tears staining her cheeks as she still couldn't believe it, her free hand covering her mouth.

"Lexa?", Clarke says, a bit anxious when Lexa hasn't said anything yet.

"I.... We're.... I got you pregnant?", Lexa stutters, still in shock.

Smiling a knowing one, she says, "You did baby. You gave us a miracle"

Shaking her head, Lexa said through her happy tears, "we both did!"

Making Clarke laugh gleefully as the brunette jumped up and ran around the table to embrace her. Carefully lifting her to spin her around once and settling her on her feet.

Regina and Emma both stand up and rush over to join the hug. All four laughing happily and still crying when Lexa yells, "we're having a baby!"

After a while of basking in their happiness, Emma's stomach rumbles breaking their moment before she says, "but really though what's for dinner? I'm starving"

Making her girlfriends laugh, and with a flick of Clarke's wrist, she magics the food that was waiting in the oven to keep warm onto the table.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"So why did we all have to dress up?", Lexa asks later that evening in their bliss. All four of them were laying naked in bed after hours of making love to one another.

"I didn't want you guys to find out we're having a baby whilst you were covered in dirt and Emma in her half assed outfit. We had to look beautiful like the moment was", Clarke explained. She was laying between Lexa and Regina.

"In my defence I was only covered in 'dirt' because I literally just came from a call and didn't bother to change and shower so I could get home in time", Lexa says.

"I know baby, thank you for being considerate and not letting us wait", Clarke says before turning on her side to lean over and kiss her slowly. Smiling softly at her when their kiss comes to an end before laying on her back again.

"Yeah and I was really tired and lazy this morning okay. I just found my trousers on the floor and poofed any shirt to get changed into", Emma explains.

"And you want our kid and everyone to know that? When we retell them the story", Clarke asks knowingly.

"... No but in my defence, I didn't know today was going to end up being one of the best days of my life"

"One of them?", Regina asks from where she is resting her head on her chest.

"Yeah. My other best days of my life was giving birth to Henry even though I had to give him up and my other was meeting and falling in love with you three"

"Awe baby", Clarke says interlacing her fingers with Emma's and resting them on Regina's stomach.

"When do we tell Henry and everyone else?", Lexa asks after a few moments in silence.

"I don't know. Usually the right time to tell everyone is around 10-12 weeks because that is the highest time for a risk in miscarriage which then drops dramatically at the end of the first trimester. Plus many women start to show around the end of the first trimester too.... But again, I'm too excited and I don't even know if I can last that long", Clarke says, her excitement battling with her doctor side.

"How about we tell Henry first in 10 weeks time to be on the safe side and then have a family gathering and tell them a few days after?", Emma suggests.

"Okay, now I can't wait for the first trimester to be over", Clarke says excitedly.

"Wait, so that's why you were sick yesterday morning", Regina says, just realising.

"Yeah, that's another reason why I can't wait for it to be over because in 13-14 weeks, that's when the nausea will usually lessen", Clarke explains.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"Whatcha reading?", Clarke asks when she spots Lexa on her iPad in the living room, lounging on the sofa.

She goes over to sit next to the brunette, leaning against her side to take a better look at the screen she is intensively reading.

"There are literally debates online about wether you are technically pregnant for 9 or 10 months but I'm so confused", Lexa explains distractedly.

Clarke laughs before taking the iPad away from her and setting it on the glass table in front of them before leaning back into Lexa.

"Babe, why are you reading that?", Clarke asks.

"Because I know nothing about pregnancy, I am so unprepared. You guys are fine, your all set. I know nothing! Emma has already gone through pregnancy so she knows what's it's like. Regina literally has raised a baby into a smart kid, so she's already a great mother and knows what to do. You, you are a doctor, you know everything there is it to do with it and I bet you'll be an amazing mother, you already are to Henry and-", Lexa is stopped by Clarke kissing her.

Humming when the blonde softly sucks her bottom lip and nipping it before releasing her pouty lip.

"Babe, stop before you make yourself hyperventilate. What has suddenly brought this on?", she asks.

"I was just thinking today since it's my day off work and then I suddenly remembered that I'm not prepared for this. I need to learn so I can understand and help. I just didn't think I would be a good parent since I only had my asshole of a father to go off by and I want to be nothing like him, I actually wanna be the best for this kid but how can I? When I don't know how to be, that's why I'm searching everything there is to do with pregnancy"

"Lexa, trust me. You are amazing with Henry, that's how I know you will be amazing with this child as well", Clarke says as she places Lexa's hand on her still flat stomach before continuing.

"Not only are you amazing with Henry but because of your father being an asshole, you had to grow up at such a young age and look after your siblings. You protected Charlie, Sophia and Jack with your life and I know this because I remember those many nights you saved them from a beating and came over to my house after you knew they were safe and let me take care of you for a change. I remember how you were with them back in the Enchanted Forest, you were basically their parent figure and you weren't even 17 yet. You fed them, saved them, took care of them and eventually found them a safe haven with the Woods clan which gave them a chance to be just kids and not live in fear. It gave you the chance to have that heavy weight of the world lifted from your shoulders, it let you live your life and we got to move in with each other", Clarke says, reminiscing their past before Storybrooke before adding on, "so I know, you'll be an amazing mother to this kid as well".

Lexa was teary eyed before leaning forward to passionately kiss Clarke, making the blonde moan when she slipped her tongue through her lips, tangling with her own.

When they separated they rested their foreheads against each other, panting lightly before Lexa whispers, "thank you, I needed to hear that, it helped. I love you", before leaning forward to lightly kiss her again.

"No problem, when you start to doubt yourself tell me and I'll knock some sense into you again", making Lexa laugh lightly before the blonde says, "and I love you too"

 

  
O O O

 

  
Later that night, Lexa decided to tell Regina and Emma about her insecurities, with Clarke holding tightly onto her hand for support.

Emma says after they finished explaining what happened earlier, "Lex, baby. I may have went through a pregnancy but doesn't mean I wasn't scared too. I was alone through it and after as well but once Henry found me ten years later, I vowed to be there for him and you three even if I had no idea what I was doing, but being there at least is what counts the most. I never had that growing up in any of my foster homes or really had any serious relationships so all of this was new to me but I knew I had to try so I can be there as much as possible for all of you because sometimes just being there for one another is enough"

Lexa leans forward to kiss the blonde in appreciation for what she said.

"Hang on a minute", Regina says before leaving their bedroom to go to her study.

A few moments she came back and rejoined them on the bed with a few books in her hands before handing them over to Lexa.

"No one knows what they're doing, the only thing we can do is try to be our best and like Emma said, be there for one another. When I first adopted Henry, it was difficult because he wouldn't stop crying but eventually, I found out what helped soothe him. But before I discovered that, I kept thinking to myself that I made a mistake and was never meant to be a mother, especially since I had my mother to go off by and she was cruel and manipulative growing up and like you, I wanted to be the very opposite. So right before adopting Henry and during our rocky start, I read all these books and they helped me"

Lexa looked towards the books in her hands when Regina mentioned them, reading all the titles to find out that they were books on about babies for first time parents, what to do and advice and tips on different things.

Looking up to smile gratefully at Regina before leaning forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you so much for this Gina", before looking at all three of them, "and thank you loves for understanding and helping me with this. I am really appreciative for what you guys have said, it really helped"

"No problem babe", Emma says, Clarke and Regina agreeing as they were all holding hands with one another. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

<https://goo.gl/images/6SQBG3> <~ Clarke's dark blue dress

<https://goo.gl/images/ivJV7Q> <~ Emma's red dress

<https://goo.gl/images/jpQsCi> <~ Regina's dark purple dress

<https://goo.gl/images/YgHA8c> <~ Lexa's button up shirt


	12. Clarke's pregnancy flashback: Part 2

"I'm here! I'm here!", Emma pants as she bursts through the door.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed it", Clarke says from where she is perched on the hospital bed.

"Good, Regina would have murdered me if I missed seeing our baby for the first time", Emma sighs in relief.

"Damn right I would", Regina says from where she is standing at Clarke's side, holding her hand.

"What took you so long?", Lexa asks from where she is standing next to Regina, where she is leaning into her side.

"Pongo, damn that dog wouldn't stop for nobody. Next time, I'll let Archie run after his own dog across town instead", she huffs out, making her girlfriends laugh.

Hearing a knock at the door, they all turn to see Dr. Nyko standing at the entrance.

"Afternoon ladies", he says as he enters, all four of them greeting him back.

Emma goes and joins Regina and Lexa at Clarke's bedside.

"Are you ready to see your baby?", he asks with a smile on his face, which widens when he gets various excited answers from them.

"Lift your shirt please?", he asks Clarke who does so immediately.

"This may be cold at first", he warns the blonde before applying the gel to her lower belly.

Emma grabs onto Lexa's hand whilst the brunette wraps her other arm around Regina's waist who is holding tightly in anticipation and support onto Clarke's hand, who squeezes back in gratitude as Dr. Nyko rubs the gel in with the scanner, looking for the baby on the monitor.

A few seconds have gone by that felt like minutes to the girls, all holding their breaths as their eyes stay glued to the monitor until finally, Dr. Nyko stills the scanner, having fold the little blob that is their baby.

He points to it on the monitor showing them where the baby is before asking the teary eyed mothers to be, if they would like to hear their baby's heartbeat.

All quickly nodding, waiting impatiently as Dr. Nyko leans over to switch the sound on the machine, suddenly filling the silence with a rapid heartbeat making the girl's tears finally leak as they hold each other crying.

"Oh my god!", Regina cries out as she puts her free hand over her mouth.

"That's our baby", Lexa softly says in awe.

"That little blob", Emma chokes out making the other girls chuckle through their tears.

"It's a size of an Appleseed", Clarke softly says, not being able to tear her eyes away from the monitor even if she wanted to.

"It is", Dr. Nyko agrees before saying, "I'll photocopy a picture for you all and the recording of the baby's heartbeat if you would like?"

"Yes please", they all says in sync, matching giant wide smiles etched onto their faces.

It takes a few minutes before Dr. Nyko returns, handing the photos over to the girls before switching off the monitor.

Emma and Lexa immediately take out their wallets to put their photo scan in it, so it can be with them at all times, smiling at each other when they notice the other is doing the same.

Regina takes the recording of their baby's heart beat and her scan photo before putting is safely into her handbag, ready to frame it in her office later.

Clarke asks Regina, "can you put mine in your handbag as well please? I don't want it to be scrunched up when I frame it later"

Regina nods before taking the blonde's copy and putting it in her handbag as well before leaning over to kiss Clarke lovingly on the lips as her tears subside.

"Here's some tissue to wipe off the gel. I have booked you in for another scan in a few weeks to see how the pregnancy is going, all the information is at reception for when you leave. Congratulations you four, take care", Dr. Nyko says before leaving, the girls saying their farewell as he does.

After Clarke wipes the gel off, she puts down her shirt before sitting up. Lexa leaning in to firmly kiss her. Once finally separated, it was Emma's turn to kiss the blue eyed blonde.

"Let's get some food shall we?", Regina asks, the others agreeing before leaving for Granny's.

 

  
O O O

 

  
_Next week_

Clarke walks into the kitchen, the smell of delicious food that thankfully hasn't set off her morning sickness yet.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?"

"Pancakes and bacon", Regina replies.

"Smells delicious babe"

"Sit, it'll be ready in a moment"

Doing as she was told, she goes to the kitchen table where Lexa is talking with Henry in Trigedasleng, Emma trying to understand their conversation making Clarke giggle as she sits down.

At the sound, Emma looks up and jokingly glares at the blonde, "I picked up on a few words thank you very much"

Clarke smirks before leaning towards Lexa and Henry, "teik's mess kom her shall osir?" _**Let's mess with her shall we?**_

The other two deviously smirk making Emma pout towards Regina when she walks towards them with their food, the plates already been set out on the table.

"Gina! They are ganging up on me! I may not completely understand but I know they're talking about me!"

"At least they're talking about you to your face rather than behind your back, dear", Regina retorts back with a mischievous smile.

"Gina!", Emma jokingly gasps in shock as she puts her hand to her heart, "how you wound me by taking their side and leaving me to defend myself alone", she says dramatically making the others laugh.

"Easy Romeo, otherwise I won't give you pancakes and bacon", Regina jokingly threatens as she places the food down in the centre of the table.

Emma sits up straight, putting on her puppy dogs eyes to the brunette, "I love you"

Regina smirks, "that's what I thought", before softening her smile as she leans down to sweetly kiss the blonde.

Once they separate, Regina sits down and joins them eating.

Once they all finished, Henry gets ready before leaving, determined he is old enough to walk to the bus alone without his mothers hovering over him.

Once he left and the dishes were cleaned, Lexa walks over to Clarke before kneeling down, lifting her shirt to kiss her belly, even though it's still flat. Clarke's heart melts as she smiles down at the firefighter, her hand softly gliding through her brunette hair. Emma and Regina stop what they're doing to watch the scene unfold with love in their eyes.

"Our baby is now the size of a sweet pea", Lexa says.

Her loving smile twists into an amusing one, her right eyebrow raising as Clarke asks knowingly, "have you been doing more research?"

Lexa blushes before looking up to connect her green ones with piercing blue, ".... Maybe"

Laughing softly, Clarke pulls her up before softly kissing the cute brunette. Sighing in sweet bliss as their tongues meet and tangle with one another, biting the brunette's bottom plump lip before leaning back.

"You're so adorable", Clarke whispers.

"No, I'm a badass", Lexa retorts with a pout.

Chuckling, Clarke says, "Suurre"

"Hey, I am!", before turning to Emma and Regina, "aren't I?"

"Sure darling", Regina tries to convincingly say.

"Really you too?", before pouting even more.

Emma walks up to her, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist from behind, since Lexa and Clarke were still in an embrace, she says, "don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Your reputation is safe with us"

"Thank you", Lexa jokingly says before turning her head back to kiss her as the other two chuckles and rolls their eyes at the brunette's antics.

"Okay so I may have learnt the size of our baby for every week, next week it'll be a size of blueberry", Lexa blushingly admits, melting her girlfriends hearts.

"So every week you're going to tell us the size?", Emma asks.

"Yup!", Lexa excitedly says.

 

 

O O O

 

 

_10th week mark_

"Henry, can you come please join us?", Emma asks once Henry enters the room, just coming downstairs from changing out of his school clothes.

"Sure, what's wrong?", Henry asks once he joins his moms on the sofa in the living room, sitting between Clarke and Regina, Lexa sat on the coffee table to face them as  
Emma comes to stand next to her, putting her arm around the firefighter's shoulders, leaning her hip into her.

"Nothings wrong darling", Regina says to reassure him.

"We just have some news to tell you kiddo", Lexa speaks up.

"Okay, what is it?", he asks with a confused expression, looking between all four of them as he tries to figure it out.

"How would you like to be an older brother?", Clarke starts off, rubbing her hand across his back in reassurance for whatever his answer may be.

His eyes lighting up, "I would love that! Are you planning on having another child?", he asks excitedly.

"Well kid, we already are. Your mama is pregnant", Emma reveals.

Wide eyed, he eagerly turns towards Clarke, "really?"

Nodding her head with a big smile and tears in her eyes, Clarke says, "yes, you're going to be a big brother"

He whoops in excitement, making his moms laugh before he turns back to his mama.

"Can I.. Can I feel?"

"Of course sweetie", Clarke says before holding his small hand to place on her belly. There's not much there but she knows soon, they'll be a noticeable bump.

All four of them tearing up when Henry whispers to her belly, promising to his younger sibling that he'll be the best big brother ever.

 

  
O O O

 

  
A few days later, the entire family is gathered at the mansion.

Going around the table, Zelena is sat next to Regina, Gustus next to the redhead, then Indra. Following by Charlie, the twins Sophia and Jack then Abby and Jake Griffin. Charming, Snow, Henry who is desperately trying to hold the pregnancy a secret, then Emma, Lexa, Clarke and back to Regina.

After finishing their meal, Snow decides to speak up.

"Not that I'm complaining about all of us being together, but you said you wanted to tell us something?"

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at the four women in question.

When the girls look at each other, a wide smile blooming their faces as they interlace their hands with one another, Zelena couldn't wait any longer, "come on spit it out, I don't have all day"

Looking back at her, they see no real malice in her eyes or voice, knowing she just wants to keep her hard act for prides sake, they give in anyway.

All four smiling wide as they say in sync, "were pregnant!"

After a second of silence for everyone to process, the entire table bursts out in excitement. Everyone standing up to hug and congratulate the mothers to be.

"So who's carrying?", Jake asks.

"I am", his daughter answers, making his and Abby's eyes well up as they hug the blonde, struggling to believe how their baby girl has grown up so much, that she's bringing life into the world to expand their already big family.

Tears were shed as they continue the celebration, even though years later Zelena still denies that she ever cried even though there were witnesses.

 

  
O O O

 

  
_4 months pregnant_

"Our baby is a size of an avocado", Lexa whispers in the morning as they snuggle in bed, all four having woken up before their alarm.

Lexa leans over to lift Clarke's shirt, pressing light kisses to her little bump before whispering, "hello our little avocado".

The other three huffs in amusement as they watch her talk to the baby, taking turns once she finished. All having their own time to talk to their child.

 

 

O O O

 

  
"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?", Dr. Nyko asks.

All four women look at one another, silently communicating and nodding, agreeing on what they talked about last night before Clarke speaks up, "we'll like for it to be a surprise"

"Okay then", Dr. Nyko says before continuing, "well your baby is doing well, still perfectly healthy, have you been having any troubles?"

"No, I'm just glad my morning sickness has lessened"

"And another great thing is that your boobs is even more bigger than usual", Lexa cheekily smiles.

"Ow!", the brunette says as Emma whacks her arm, "it's not like you weren't thinking it either, I saw you starring at her breasts when she was changing this morning", groaning again when she receives another smack from the blonde.

"Both of you quit it", Regina sternly says, making them both immediately stop, rolling her eyes at their childishness.  
  
Chuckling, Clarke speaks up to defend the other two with a smirk, "I caught you starring at my boobs too Regina, so you can't chastise them"

Laughing when she notices the blush creep onto Regina's cheeks and noticing their doctor blushing too, as the whole conversation is making him feel awkward, feeling like he shouldn't be privy off their conversation since it's quite intimate.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Nyko says, "anyway... Your good to go. I'll see you again in a couple of weeks", he says goodbye before rushing to leave making the four girls burst into laughter.

 

  
O O O

 

  
_6 months, 22 weeks_

"Where you going?", Emma asks from where she is laying in bed.

"I'm hungry", Clarke replies before trying to shuffle out off bed before a pair of arms wraps around her waist to gently pull her back down.

Huffing slightly, she can't help but melt back into the Saviour's warm embrace.

The pair had been home alone for a while now, Clarke was tired when she arrived back at the mansion but refused to go to sleep without cuddles and Emma didn't mind joining her, it's the least she could do to help Clarke feel more comfortable with her protruding belly.

"Stay in bed babe, I'll get you some food from Granny's, I know you've been craving onion rings", Emma says with a wink to the blue eyed blonde.

"I can get it myself", Clarke says in slight annoyance.

"Why? When you have your charming girlfriend to do it for you", she smirks at her, making Clarke chuckle and the annoyance to quickly vanish and be filled with love instead.

"True. I love you"

"I love you too babe"

Emma leans in to kiss her before untangling herself from the blonde to leave.

"I'll be back soon, I know you're still tired. Go back to sleep", she leans down one more time to kiss Clarke's forehead before the blonde buries her face back into the pillow.

Clarke sighs when she hears the front door close, finding it hard to fall back asleep without her girlfriends. She tears up, suddenly feeling alone and just wanting a cuddle from her loves.

Slowly turning over onto her back, she reaches over to her phone, dialling Regina. Knowing the Mayor has no meetings scheduled for the day, she can easily convince the brunette to drop her paperwork to come home.

"Baaaaaaaaby", Clarke whines as soon as her girlfriend answers the phone.

"Clarke? What's wrong? Is everything okay?", Regina asks in sudden panic, worried and confused as to why Clarke is calling her out of the blue, thinking it must be an emergency if she is calling as she is at work.

"I need you home", Clarke's voice cracks as her hormones plays up again, tears nearly leaking from her crystal blue eyes.

Regina immediately drops everything, getting up to leave her office so she can quickly get home whilst staying on the phone to Clarke.

"Darling, what's the matter?", Regina tries again in a soothing voice, her heart breaking when hearing the sniffles coming through the speakers.

"I can't sleep, I need a cuddle. I had Emma but she left"

Suddenly halting her step, Regina sighs as she uses her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying not to get annoyed at the blonde.

Taking a big breathe before she replies, "Clarke, darling. You just pulled me out of work, important papers that are needed to be signed by tomorrow because you want a cuddle?"

Sniffling, Clarke's hormones and tears preventing her to understand the issue as she says, "yes"

Sighing again, Regina's shoulders drops as she mulls it over, "fine I'll be there in 10 minutes"

Smiling when she hears the cheering from the other side of the line, "thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too darling"

As the call ended, Regina shakes her head in disbelief as she huffs out a laugh at the blonde before continuing on her way home.

Once she arrives, she doesn't hear any sign of the blonde so she presumes she's already in bed.

Making her way upstairs and into their room, she opens the door to see the bedsheets hanging off the side of the bed, clearly been messily thrown off when Clarke got out of bed.

Hearing noises from their en suite bathroom, she gets changed into comfy clothes to lay in bed with as she waits for the blonde.

When Clarke comes out, she notices Regina has arrived and squeals as she penguin runs to her, trying to bear hug her.

Regina chuckles, "I think the little one is in the way"

Huffing at not being able to fully press her body against the brunette's, she pulls back. "Come on, I need cuddles", before heading to their bed.

Regina beats her to the bed, pulling the covers up so the blonde didn't have to bend, she holds it up so Clarke can slip under the covers.

Once she settles, she lays the covers lightly onto the blonde, going around the other side to climb in.

Clarke would of been displeased that yet again, her girlfriends are treating her like glass, being overprotective but she isn't because she secretly loves it, she feels like a princess when they do.

Cuddling as close as possible to the brunette, her protruding belly laying on Regina's left side of her stomach, before nuzzling her face into the Mayor's neck, sighing in contentment and love, Clarke easily falls back to sleep.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"What are you doing?"

This isn't the first time Clarke has heard this today, let alone the past month or so.

"I'm getting food", Clarke huffs back, again the amount of times she has been huffing lately, she has already lost count.

"I see that, but you're going to hurt the little coconut", Lexa says as she walks into the kitchen, watching as Clarke tries to reach for snacks in the top cupboard, her belly already touching the counter.

"Let me get that for you", Lexa says once she reaches over her to pull down what the blonde was after.

Ripping off the wrapper and stuffing a Twinkie into her mouth, she mumbles out, "I may be pregnant, but I'm not incompetent"

Smiling at the sight, Lexa softly returns, "I know baby, but maybe I just like helping"

Her words erasing the little annoyance Clarke had to love in a heartbeat, Clarke melts before saying, "your just overprotective".

"I love you and our little coconut, I can't help it", Lexa says as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, who instantly melts into her.

"I love you too", she replies with tears in her eyes.

"Awe baby don't cry", Lexa says softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I can't help it. Stupid hormones", Clarke grumbles making Lexa chuckle.

Walking in, Emma and Regina smile when she spots the two tangled in one another before Emma notices the package on the counter, "Clarke! You just had food from Granny's!", she says in disbelief at her new increased appetite, that challenges both Lexa's and Emma's.

"Our coconut wanted more", Clarke tries to convince them.

"Uh uh", Regina says with her eyebrow raised.

 


	13. What the?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished college for good and onto being a Uni student! But anyway, now it's a long holiday before then so enjoy the new, more updates that are sure to come!

Their trip down memory lane was interrupted when the phone call they all have been waiting for, was finally here.

Lexa tightens her arms around Regina's waist, where she is still laying between her legs and against her chest. Clarke sits up from where she was cuddling up against Emma's side, turning over to grab her phone from their bedside table and bringing it over to them.

Emma sits up against the headboard, all looking at the phone with apprehension. With a shaky breath Clarke answers the phone, putting it on loud speaker so they all can hear.

"Clarke?", Abby's voice rings through the speaker.

"Hi mum? Your on speaker"

"Hello girls", she greets everyone who replies back before getting to the news they have been waiting for, "the lab results have come through. Regina, Emma, you're both...... Positive. Congratulations, you're both 5 weeks pregnant!", Abby squeals through the phone. Not caring for staying professional, this is her family we're talking about, she feels privileged for being the one to tell them the great news.

"Oh my god!", Regina cries out, a hand shooting to cover her mouth in surprise. Relief flooding through her, she can't believe she's pregnant even when she thought she couldn't.

"We're both pregnant!", Emma says in excitement, tears rolling down her cheeks causing a group hug.

When they separate, Lexa jokingly but seriously says, "I get to say the size of the babies each week again!"

Laughing, they all have tears rolling down their faces as well, in excitement, relief and happiness all at one, their emotions too much to keep in.

Clarke says to her mother, "now mom, you have to keep this to yourself, not even to dad until we announce it, okay?"

"Yes yes Clarke I know, I'm a doctor not an idiot.... But really how long though? I'm so excited I can't wait", Abby says with a giant smile.

"Same like last time, tell everyone around the 10th or 11th week", Clarke replies.

"Okay, I think I can hold it in until then", Abby jokes.

Chuckling, Clarke says, "thanks mom. I'll speak to you later"

"Bye sweetie. Love you all",

"Love you too!", the four say back in unison before the call ends.

They all look at one another, tears in their eyes, smiles stretched to their widest.

"I can't believe this", Regina says with a chuckle.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?", Lexa suddenly questions.

"What do you mean?", Emma asks confused.

"They'll be born around the same time, they'll be the same age. Oh my god! What if they're born on the same day?? Will they be classed as twins?", Lexa rushingly says.

"No, you loveable idiot, they're not from the same womb", Clarke says in amusement.

"They can be birthday twins!", Emma says with a laugh before she continues, "Lexa, we can trick so many people into believing they're actually twins"

Lexa and Emma laugh together whilst Regina rolls her eyes and Clarke shakes her head with a laugh.

"You will do no such thing", Regina says, pretending to be stern but the smile on her face saying otherwise.

"Come on Gina, it'll be so funny confusing everyone", Emma chuckles back.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud knock echoes throughout the house. Looking at one other in confusion knowing Henry and Tris was with their grandparents and there was no one they knew that were coming over.

The knock comes again but more aggressive and louder, clearly the person behind it is very impatient.

By the time they reached the foyer, their faces were dry from where they wiped the tears off and the knock was just constant, annoying the four girls very much to the point Regina snapped.

"Would you just wait a minute!", she yelled, then a sigh of relief when the knocking ceased.

"Thank god", Clarke mumbles irritably as she follows behind Regina down. Emma and Lexa behind her, nodding in agreement, waiting on the few steps that is in front of their front door leading to their foyer.

Once Regina reaches the door first, still fuelled with anger from this rude impatient person who interrupted their lovely moment, she yanks the door open with a death glare that'll kill anyone on the spot if possible.

Seeing who it was, she had have a mind to slam the door in their faces but unfortunately the only reason she didn't was because David was standing beside them with a sullen look, throwing glares at the two beside him every now and then. Regina's dark brown eyes move over their shoulders to see Killian standing beside the police cruiser, where he's refusing to even look up at them, intent on glaring at the floor.

Turning her gaze back to the person who was knocking, with a sneer she says,

"Ontari", then her gaze moves to the taller women standing to the left side of her, slightly behind. With even more hatred into her words, she growls out, "Nia"

The pale women deviously smirks back, her white blonde hair pulled back from her scarred face. Regina and Emma has heard plenty of this bitch stood in front of them. Back in the Enchanted Forest she was always manipulating and cruel to people, so they can fear her and do her bidding, as she tried to take all the power to herself. Always scheming to over throw Lexa from being Commander of the thirteen clans, and Clarke's power of being Wanheda, aka Commander of death. They had to do many things back then to survive her assassination attempts or plans of act of war.

When Lexa first joined the Trikru clan, during one of her training sessions with Anya she was cut, revealing her black blood, one they call Natblida (night blood). When Gustus, Indra and the elders of the clan discovered this, they told her of the prophecy, where someone with blood as dark as night, will come and be the most skilled fighter, one who will unite all the clans and bring peace to the land.

Gustus and Indra may be in charge of the Trikru clan, but when Lexa became Commander and did as the prophecy says by uniting all the clans, but not without so much effort, calculation and determination put into it but she finally became in charge of all, she was the highest status, then Clarke, until Lexa showed them all that Clarke will be treated and respected as her equal, one they soon came to realise and respected.  
  
She is known as Queen Nia in the Enchanted Forest, Queen of the Azgeda clan, her second in command, Ontari. The dark head girl standing in front of her, scarred face just like her Queen, always doing her bidding for her or busy being her guard dog. She is just as menacing as her leader. They both always tried to disrupt the peace between the clans, loving too much of the pain and blood that war ensures.

"What are you two doing here?", Clarke angrily spits out, Regina stretching her arm back to stop the blonde from moving any more forward to the vile pair standing outside their door.

"Police business" Ontari smirks back before trying to walk through the door.

"You have no right to come in here", Regina scowls as she blocks her way by moving to stand in front of her, refusing her entry.

"Unfortunately she does", David solemnly says, getting the attention of Regina and Clarke allowing Ontari to push her way past the two, up the stairs past Emma who was standing on the middle step, her cold brown gaze not moving once from Lexa as she walks straight towards her.

Smirking at Lexa, she moves around the firefighter to grab her wrists, pulling them roughly behind her back as she pulls out her cuffs.

Before anyone can say anything, Ontari says, "Lexa Woods, you are under arrest, anything that you do or say can and will go against you in the law of court"

"What?", Lexa asks shocked and thoroughly confused at what is happening right now.

To be the asshole that she is, Ontari couldn't help herself by pushing Lexa to the side of the wall roughly, making the firefighter grunt at the impact, gritting her teeth to control her anger as she gets cuffed.

"Hey!", Emma starts forward, only to be restrained back by her father.

"You don't have to be so fucking rough!", Clarke furiously yells.

Ontari turns to look at her with a devilish smirk only for Regina to again, reach her arm out to stop the blonde from attacking. Regina steps slightly in front Clarke to make sure she stays back before speaking.

"What is the meaning of this?", Regina uses her mayoral tone, one that commands attention.

"Sorry dear, your beloved girlfriend is being prosecuted", Nia says in amusement from her stance still outside the door.

"Dad?", Emma asks with confusion and hurt mixed in her facial expressions as she looks at him over her shoulder, waiting for an answer as he slowly releases her.

"This is out of my hands, since I'm family I'm not allowed to take this case, it's the law. Ontari is in charge since Killian is still a rookie"

Ontari, not so gently, hauls Lexa from the wall and down the steps leading to the front door, everyone else following behind hastily. Once they reach the police cruiser, she shoves her against the side of the car, making Lexa let out a groan in pain as Ontari moves to open the back door, as the firefighter throws a glare back at the scarred faced brunette.

"Hey! She is cuffed you bastard, you cannot cause harm to someone who can't even defend themselves, I could fire you for this", Emma threatens.

"You can't do shit _Sheriff_ , you are not allowed anywhere near this case, since it's _your_ girlfriend who is the criminal", Ontari smirks back, then shoves Lexa into the back seat before slamming the door close after her.

Turning back to face the blonde, she continues, "and I'm going to enjoy watching her go down, then my Queen can take her place where she rightfully belongs, the leader of the twelve clans"

Regina moves past Emma towards Ontari before pointing her finger in her face as she growls, her inner Evil Queen coming out, "you better watch your tongue before I rip your heart out", before taking another step forward, her voice taking a lower threatening tone, "and then I'll slowly crush it so I can enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes and trust me, I'll make it as painfully as possible and by the end of it, you'll be _begging_ me to finally kill you"

Finally seeing a crack in her facade as Ontari's eyes show fear before she quickly masks it, pushing herself past them in order to get into the cruiser, Killian giving them an apologetic look towards the girls before getting into the passenger seat before Ontari speeds off.

David stays behind so he can tell the girls what's happening but before he can, a yell grabs his and the other two's attention, looking to the side to see Clarke angrily marching towards Nia.

"You bitch! That's why you're here?! So you can feel satisfied at seeing Lexa get cuffed and taken away?! But guess what? You are _not_ going to win, you are _not_ going to take her position as commander so get the fuck out off here!", Clarke yells at her, Emma and Regina quickly run and manage to catch up with her just in time to hold her back before she could punch the bitch.

"Leave", Regina growls as she conjures a fireball. Not wanting to show the intimidation she actually felt, Nia conceals it by widening her smirk before turning and briskly marching away.

"Dad? What the hell is happening? Why is Lexa being arrested?", Emma asks once Nia is out of sight and they move to face David.

"How about I take you to the station and I can tell you four girls together? Because knowing Ontari, she is just going to lock her up without explaining anything"

"When this is all over, I'm so going to fire her ass", Emma scowls before they head off.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Upon entering the police station, they quickly walk around the corner to see Lexa already standing in the cell but with its door still wide open as Ontari stands in front of her.

"Fuck off!", Lexa growls back, not noticing David and her girlfriends having arrived.

"You have no choice Lexa", Ontari says back as she takes a step forward and without even needing to see her face they can see the pure joy the girl is having in this.

"What is happening here?", Regina demands, grabbing the attention of the two brunettes.

Without replying, Ontari makes her move as Lexa is distracted. The three girls watch as Ontari leaps forward to quickly clasp something around Lexa's wrist, hearing the clicking of metal. Once she removes her hands, they notice that it's the enchanted cuff that blocks the magic off of whoever is wearing it.

Since Lexa has a large amount of emassive power, when the cuff was clasped to her wrist, suddenly containing all that magic, it felt like a big part of her was suddenly missing that left her feeling weak.

Feeling light headed and weak at the sudden restrain in her body, she leans heavily against the side of the cell panting slightly as she growls at Ontari, "I'm going to kill you"

"Relax, it's just protocol since you have magic and we don't want you to easily escape", Ontari smiles her annoying smirk again.

"It's not like I can run off and hide anywhere, everyone knows me!", Lexa retorts back irritably.

"Again, it's just precaution"

"Precaution my fucking ass, you're just enjoying harassing me. You may think you have the power at the moment but I can still beat your ass", Lexa snarls.

Seeing the fear in Ontari's eyes since she knew it to be true but refusing to admit it, Lexa smirks back when she watches Ontari hastily move back to close the door to the cell and sighing in subtle relief at having the barricade between the two, so the firefighter couldn't get to her.

Once she locks the door, she smirks, now feeling safe meaning she can put her facade back on and be her cocky, arrogant self again.

Regina, Emma and Clarke push past Ontari to Lexa's cell, Regina reaching forward to tenderly hold her cuffed wrist through the metal bars, "I'm sorry darling, I know how uncomfortable these are"

"It makes me feel weak", Lexa whispers where she is still leaning her body against the side bars, her face a few inches from the cell door.

"I know baby, and we'll do everything we can to get you out of here and this cuff off you", Clarke promises.

Emma turns around with fire in her eyes towards Ontari, "are you going to tell us why the hell you have locked up Lexa for?"

Her smirk turning into a wide smile as she replies, "gladly but first let me ask some questions. This morning, where were you?", she aims this at the firefighter.

"We were at the hospital, we had a doctors appointment", Lexa replies truthfully.

"And why were you there for?", she asks.

"That's none of your business", Lexa scowls back.

Debating wether to press or not, Ontari lets it go by asking, "and when did you leave?"

"Around 1 o'clock"

"And were you three with her at this point?", she asks this time to the other women.

"Yes we were", Emma spits out angrily, impatient as to where this nonsense is going.

"Did you at any point separate?"

"We were all going to go to the diner but I had a phone call, I was called into work", Lexa says.

"So your saying at half past one, you were working?"

"Yes why?"

"Would you just skip this bullshit and tell us what the hell you are trying to accuse her off", Clarke snaps.

"Fine", Ontari concedes, moving to the desk in front of Lexa's cell, she turns the computer around to show the monitor for everyone to see, on it was a paused video. By the quality of it they instantly recognised it as a surveillance video from a security camera.

"Earlier today, whilst Dr Hopper was having his lunch at Granny's diner, his office was broken into", then she hits play. The video is from a street camera that faces Archie's office. The camera shows no one was around until suddenly, the video starts to fizzle and black out.

"So you're showing us that one of the surveillance camera needs replacing", Regina snarks at the girl.

Ontari doesn't say anything but move the mouse to jump the video 15 minutes later. A few seconds later the camera starts to work again, showing the empty street and Archie's office.

"Okay? This doesn't prove anything but a faulty camera", Emma says.

"Surely the Saviour isn't this stupid", Ontari digs at the blonde, making the Sheriff take a step forward ready to punch the girl if it wasn't for Clarke, who calmly placed a hand comfortably on her arm to stop her from reacting.

Smirking, Ontari continues, "this isn't a faulty camera, it works perfectly fine but not when magic is involved"

"Yes this town is filled with magic, now stop dragging this out and get to it", Clarke spits out impatiently.

Sighing, Ontari moves the mouse to click on another clip but from a different surveillance camera, one that seems to be placed within Archie's office, the camera seemly tucked away in the furthest corner opposite the door, getting the entire room in shot.

"It seems Dr. Hopper installed a security camera without telling anybody until today when he called in the incident and told us about the hidden camera. He has had it since when Regina broke in last time and killed Dr. Hopper. Now tell me, is this a common occurrence to break into his office with you lot?", she sarcastically says.

"Everyone knows it wasn't me who did it, it was my mother remember", Regina bits back.

"Same thing", Ontari shrugs back.

Now it was Regina's turn to get hold back by her girlfriends to stop her from killing the scarred brunette.

As she hits play, everyone watches as the door to Archie's office slowly opens and someone walking in. Everyone gasps because the figure in the screen was Lexa.

They watch as she rummages through Archie's office and breaking into the file cabinet, looking and retrieving some documents before putting everything carefully back into place then leaving the office.

"Luckily she forgot to lock the door when she left, otherwise Dr. Hopper wouldn't have realised his office had been broken into unless he looked for the specific files that she stole", Ontari explains with a proud victory smile.

The three girls look to Lexa in her cell, seeing her shocked confused face before her green eyes finally tear away from the screen to her loves.

Her mouth opening and closing, seemly too shocked to speak before she finally stutters out, "that-that's not me. I promise you, that's not me"


	14. The revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know why I found it a bit hard to write this cheater, I didn't really know how to proceed with it but I just let go and wrote whatever came out so I hope it's to you guys' liking! I think it's my shortest chapter yet but hopefully the detail makes up for that. So enjoy! Comment what you think. I love hearing ya responses!

Lexa pleads for them to believe her, "you have to trust me, that's not me!"

"We do trust you", Regina softly says back.

"Are you blind? Because that is clearly her in the video", Ontari retorts.

"I have been framed in a similar matter before and yet, it was not I who did it", Regina defends.

"But you agreed earlier that she was not with you when this took place", Ontari says back.

"That may be so, but she said she went into work", Clarke spoke up.

"And you believe her?", Ontari says incredulous.

"Yes, of course. If she said she didn't do it, then she didn't", Emma is the one to defend her this time.

"Okay, then what about the incident before this?"

"What incident?", Emma asks, feeling confused like everyone else.

"The break in at the police department? Where the place was ram shacked and files went missing"

"Lexa just got out off hospital then, she was still injured. No way could she have broke into the place. Besides, she was with us and if you don't believe us, there were dozens of eye witnesses to confirm since Killian threw a 'get well' party on that night", Clarke says with disbelief, "like I know you hate Lexa but this is just ridiculous", she scoffs.

"But from what I heard, the party was cut short"

"Because Lexa wasn't feeling well, she did just get out the hospital like Clarke said. Were you not listening? Or are you deaf? Maybe we just need someone else who can handle this case with a level of professionalism that you so clearly lack", Regina bites back, struggling to hold in her anger and set this brunette on fire.

"Well tough shit, Mulan is stuck with the Merry Men for the time being, doing god knows what and that prince boy? Goes by his curse name, Sean is it? Doesn't matter, he is still recovering from being shot a few weeks back whilst on duty"

"And yet I still think Killian can do better job than you and he's still a rookie", Regina retorts.

"Would he have found this?", Ontari says smugly, rather than rising to the brunette's bait.

She turns back to the computer, clicking onto another recorded video.

"I was searching the perimeter after I found out Lexa broke into Dr. Hopper's office so I started thinking, a break into the police department wasn't that far back so I decided to look into it", Ontari drags out again.

"Why would I need to break into the police department when one of my girlfriend's is the fricken Sheriff?", Lexa asks in disbelief at what she is being accused off.

"Why don't you tell me? Maybe you had to because you knew she wouldn't give you what you want and go against whatever you are planning?", Ontari says back with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not planning anything!", Lexa shouts in anger.

"Yet this video clearly says otherwise", she says as she hits play for the video from another surveillance camera.

In the video, the shot was clearly taken from somewhere hidden far across the street. Zoomed in, Ontari points at the building and says, "it may be dark but that just made it easier to see the white electric magic that clearly belongs to Lexa", she brags like she just solved the most impossible case.

"And well, would you look at that?", she rhetorically says as she zooms in even more and remembered to pause at the right time, "Lexa here, even made a mistake by stepping forward into the window, getting caught by the camera. Sure it might just be the once but it's clear as day. And if you look here, "she points to the corner of the video, "is the time and date of when the break in took place"

"Which surveillance camera is this from? We checked the surrounding areas and every single one was used by magic to stop it recording when the break in happened and yet this one didn't?", Emma says with an eyebrow raised.

"Clearly you missed one because this was in the alleyway next to the bakery store, they use it for security for the side door that leads to the back of the shop"

"That's why we didn't check it because it shouldn't of caught anything"

"Yet here we are"

"But this isn't even aimed at the door or the alleyway, it's clearly been moved to face outwards, more specially towards this side of the road", Emma says with confusion.

"Either way it was pure luck because it just proved Lexa to be the criminal here on both accounts", Ontari smirks, thinking she won.

"So all of a sudden, the camera was moved to face the police department on the night it happened to be broken into? Yeah, I don't think that's pure luck but more of someone moving it on purpose, knowing what is about to happen", Emma counteracts, confident in her theory.

"Or maybe you are all just in denial. I understand, it's hard, what with not knowing Lexa's true side after being with her for so long", Ontari mocks sympathy.

"Lexa would never do something like this", Clarke speaks up.

Ontari turns to Clarke, "You the most. You two have been together from the start, sweethearts since you were kids, so it's okay if you take it the hardest", she keeps up with her fake sympathy, knowing its pissing everyone off.

Clarke lunges for her but Emma saw her intentions from the start and stopped her by wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist. She really wished she didn't or instead beat the crap out of Ontari herself but Emma knows this will only cause more trouble rather than help Lexa.

Ontari flinches back, having seen the wrath of Wanheda back in the Enchanted Forest but she quickly recovers, refusing to deny that she showed any weakness before putting on her plastic sneering smile before saying, "I can't believe you are all blind and believe her when it's clearly shown that Lexa is guilty"

"Of course we will believe her. She isn't an idiot, if she were to break into the department, she wouldn't be so stupid and step near a window to be seen clear as day. So whoever used their magic to change their appearance obviously isn't as smart as they give themselves credit for", Regina states.

"Unless they wanted her to be caught", Emma whispers, still lost in thought.

"What do you mean?", Clarke asks.

"As in someone planned this all out", Emma clarifies.

"As in a frame job?", Lexa speaks up from her cell.

"Exactly"

"But why? Why would someone want Lexa to be arrested? Surely they'll know we will believed her regardless of the situation", Regina says with confusion and anger, impatiently waiting to find out who did this so she could hunt them down and give them what they deserve. Her Evil Queen side wanting to come out at the prospect of revenge and pain, wanting to take over so she could.

"You are all really delusional", Ontari says with a tormenting laugh.

Turning around to her father who has been silent this entire time, Emma says, "do you really believe Lexa would do any of this?"

"I-I don't know", he says with a confused frown, looking away from the hurt in Lexa's eyes, "at the beginning I didn't, I was hellbent it was a frame job just like you but then we found some other crucial evidence that is very hard to deny"

"And what is this evidence?", Regina says fuming.

"David here already told me how Lexa was at home at that stupid party Killian threw, so I decided to look at the surveillance cameras in the surrounding streets near your manor and there was one that caught a very interesting sight. Did at one point during the party, did Lexa leave?"

Thinking back, it was Emma who remembered first, "Lexa did feel overwhelmed and felt unwell so she went outside for some fresh air but that's it, the rest of the time we were glued to her side to make sure she was okay"

"That's all I needed", Ontari smirks before leaning down to show yet another video she saved, to lay it all out on them and prove that she was right and finally take down Lexa.

Everyone watches as she hits play and on the screen it shows that the camera was facing down the main street and the front of the manor, fast forwarding the video to the interesting part, she stopped and hit play.

On the screen, it shows the dark night of the street before a figure is shown slowly moving around the side of the manor to the front, stepping into the street light. It clearly shows Lexa's face as she looks around to make sure the coast is clear before she heads off down the street towards the police department. Pausing with a triumph smile, Ontari turns to see everyone's reactions.

The disbelief in the girls eyes is what she had been waiting for. Now she is excited for the priceless look of betrayal when she gives them the next piece of crucial evidence.

Lexa was shocked, "I... That's... I don't remember that"

Turning towards her, Clarke scans her face. Seeing the look of pure confusion in those green eyes, Clarke furrows her brows and asks, "what do you mean?"

"As in, all I remember is staying in in the back garden having fresh air. If that's me, I don't remember doing that"

Regina gives her a thoughtful look, clearly thinking of something, a theory maybe, one that she needs more signs for before deciding to go ahead and do it.

"What about the lie about going into work?", Ontari speaks up.

"That wasn't a lie, I was called in that's why I couldn't go with them to Granny's for lunch", Lexa defends, knowing how that video looked but she was being honest, she really has no clue what's going on right now.

Ontari doesn't say anything else but instead picks up the phone and dials a number, putting it on speaker phone for all to hear. This is the moment, the last crucial evidence that will rip them apart, seeing those looks of betrayal.

"Hello?", says a familiar voice.

"Nyko?", Ontrai says to clarify who he is to the others. Nyko was the one in charge at the fire department, Lexa's boss.

"What do you want Ontari?", he sighs.

"Say again for everyone to hear, did you call Lexa in for work as an emergency call yesterday lunch time?"

"Like I said the last time you phoned, no she wasn't"

With that smug grin aimed at the others, she cheerfully says, "thank you Nyko, that's all I needed", before hanging up.

Stunned silence, that's what they're in now. No one knowing what else to say, emotions were high and mixed, confusing at the most front with a hint of disbelief but not knowing where and who that is directed at.

"That explains why Anya wasn't called in when we asked her", Clarke says in a low tone.

Turning towards her, Emma intensely looks into Lexa's eyes before asking, "tell us the truth Lexa"

"I promise you, I haven't been lying", Lexa says desperately, wanting them to believe her since it's the truth.

Still looking at her, clearly scanning for any signs of deception within her piercing green eyes, Emma sighs out before saying, "I still believe her".

"Are you crazy?", Ontari asks incredulously.

"I trust her as well", Clarke speaks up, reading Lexa like an open book. She always knew her better than she knew herself since they were kids.

Regina doesn't say anything but stare between the monitor of the computer where the video is paused on Lexa escaping the house to her now stuck behind those cell bars, watching her intensely.

Ontari smirks, "clearly Regina thinks otherwise"

Lexa looks towards Regina, hurt clearly shown in her eyes and facial expression when Regina stays silent.

"You're really believing her over me? You have literally been in a similar situation and we believed you then when no one else did! So why don't you believe me now?", Lexa whispers that last sentence in despair and hurt.

Regina furrows her brows, she wanted to say she believed her, calm her fears and kiss her with everything she has to show her that she loves her so much but if she wanted her theory to be right she had to proceed, for Lexa's sake. Lexa caught her look, instantly the confusion taking over the hurt she was feeling instead as she now understands that Regina is onto something.

"It is you in the video", Regina states.

"What? Regina what the hell?", Emma says in shock.

"Let her continue", Lexa defends the other brunette, Emma and Clarke looking towards her with confusion before turning back to Regina for her to clarify.

"If you looked closely, it was her in the video but what I don't understand is why she would of done any of this? Why steal her own file? Why break into Archie's office? She would never lie to us about any of this but even if she did do this felony, she would never be stupid enough to be caught, especially something as simple as getting caught by a camera on both accounts. She knows this town like the back of her hand, she would know where to avoid walking to not be caught or to not stand near the window to be seen", Regina explains.

"So what are you saying?", Clarke asks.

"Do you remember doing any of this Lexa? Or at times did you feel weird or forced?", Regina continues.

Thinking about it, Lexa nods in agreement, "especially when I fainted when I was meeting you guys at Granny's diner. And this? I really don't remember doing any of what has been seen on camera"

Nodding her head in thought, she decides to go ahead and do what she planned to, to prove her point.

Walking past Emma and Clarke, who both look very confused right now, she uses her magic to unlock the cell door, ignoring Ontari's shouts of protest. Walking up to Lexa, she stands in front of her, looking into her eyes before whispering, "I'm sorry for this"

Regina, all of a sudden, plunges her hand into Lexa's chest causing her to grunt in pain. Emma and Clarke gasps in shock.

"Regina", one lets out, not knowing which one of the two did, too distracted to pay attention but before they can react to any of this, Regina pulls her hand out as quick as possible, hating that she had to do that before holding onto Lexa when she looses her balance so she doesn't fall before turning around, keeping a comforting hand on Lexa's arm which is now held to her chest before rasping out,

"Lexa's heart is missing"


	15. One revelation revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments of encouraging me to continue to write and update, sorry I havenbeen away working a lot, but I have free time now, so thankfully I can write some more. And I hope this chapter was good enough to having to wait a bit? And it's a little bit longer too, so enjoy XD

"FUCK!", Emma yells, angrily throwing the computer from the desk across the room.

Regina seethes outside of the cell, once again locked up as she was forced out by Ontari before Regina threatened to throw a fireball at her if she doesn't leave, making the girl quickly walk straight out, not wanting to test her especially since her hands kept sparking with lights of fire as she tries to keep her cool.

"Emma, you have to calm down", Clarke tries in a soothing voice.

"Calm down?! Lexa's heart is fucking missing!", Emma yells.

Clarke walks over to her, putting her hands firmly but soothingly on her forearms as she intensely locks her blue eyes with her green ones before saying,

"You don't think I know that? I'm just as pissed off as you and everyone here are but throwing things isn't going to solve anything. And you", she turns to Regina, "you need to calm down before you set this whole place on fire"

"I can't, I'm not just angry at whoever did this, I'm also angry at myself for not figuring this out sooner", Regina fumes.

"How would have you known?", Lexa asks incredulously.

"I was known for taking hearts when I was the Evil Queen, I should've noticed that your's was missing when you acted differently or at times the lack of emotion you got when you left, I didn't think about those details until now. I should of known it was you getting ordered to do shit from whoever has your fricken heart", Regina explains, her chest rapidly moving from the fast breaths she is taking, her anger increasing the more she thinks about it.

"You don't think we all feel guilty for not knowing?", Clarke softly says but in guilt and pain, tears growing in her eyes, "I feel shitty for not noticing, since we were kids I've always known how to read her but now, this entire time, I... I didn't even notice when she wasn't herself. When she needed us the most", she starts to sob.

Emma walks up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist making her turn around and bury her face into the sheriff's neck to muffle her sobs.

"Hey", Lexa says in a soft soothing voice, "I don't blame any of you for not noticing, how could you? Even I didn't"

"But you were ordered not to remember, they made you forget and made you believe that you were in the garden or at work", Regina says in a quivering voice, watching Clarke break down is breaking her heart but she wants to stay strong for Lexa instead of crying herself.

Lexa defends them by saying, "and? That just proves why you couldn't of known sooner. You believed what I said because you trust me, sure at times you noticed me being off but no one's right mind would of instantly jumped to the conclusion that my heart is missing. No one is that drastic in their thinking"

Clarke moves her face from Emma's neck to look at Lexa, her tears slowly calming down leaving only little cute sniffles as she watches and listens to Lexa speaking.

"So instead of playing the blame game because their is no one to blame except for the bastard that took my heart. So instead of feeling guilty for something you shouldn't be feeling for, find the asshole who did this so they can get what they deserve", Lexa says to boost their confidence, knowing it worked when all three of them straightened up with pure determination and a firm nod in agreement.

"Let's find this son of a bitch", Clarke says.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"I bet the same figure who was at Gustus's house is also the person who was watching me take Tris to nursery, the one I chased after. It must be them", Lexa says, confident in her theory.

"But who was it?", David asks.

"We don't know", Emma replies.

It has been a few hours since they figured out Lexa's heart was missing. They were all throwing out ideas of who could've done this before Lexa remembered the mysterious figure who has been stalking her. David, Snow, Gustus and Indra were here with them.

"Since we know it was not her, then why is she still locked up?", Indra sternly says, wanting her daughter out off the cell.

"It's more precaution instead now. Since her magic is blocked and she is locked up, whoever has her heart can't command her to leave to make her do god knows what else. Now, this is the only thing keeping her safe", Clarke says in sadness, hating seeing Lexa being trapped and knowing how restless the brunette is feeling.

"How the hell did this bastard get her heart in the first place?", Gustus asks what he's been thinking for a while now.

"When I went missing, I have no recollection of what happened, my last memory is of me chasing the figure until someone else comes around the corner hitting me with magic. I went flying back down the alleyway and then I saw one of them coming closer to lift me. Wherever they took me, they must of took my heart then", Lexa says.

"So there was two people?", Snow asks.

"From what I remember yes, but I didn't see who the other one was either, they wore a cloak to hide their identity but even when they got closer, everything was dizzy to me since I hit my head pretty badly", Lexa recalls, instinctually bringing her hand up to brush against the back of her head, remembering the pain there like it just happened yesterday.

Bringing Lexa out of her thoughts, David says, "we've defeated many people from our past, we even defeated the black fairy last year. Whoever this is, clearly doesn't know who they're dealing with"

Suddenly, Lexa starts to laugh behind her cell door getting the attention of everyone, confusion clearly shown on everyone's facial expressions.

"Lexa?", Emma asks with pure confusion, not knowing what was so funny about the situation to the brunette.

Looking up, she says, "Oh... I know _exactly_ who I'm dealing with", then an evil smile creeps up on her lips.

"Who are you?", Regina demands, marching right up to the cell bars, looking straight into those now glazed over green eyes, another clear sign that someone has taken over Lexa's body.

"Where would the fun be if I told you that? Don't you love a good mystery", whoever is in control makes Lexa laugh manically.

"The fun would be where I kick your ass", Regina growls.

Lexa tuts, "I don't think it's wise for you to start a fight, especially now considering...", she leaves the sentence hanging but she subtly moves her eyes down to her stomach, only the girls saw this and recognised what she meant.

Clarke storms forward, shielding Regina when the brunette visibly tenses up and freezes, then demands, "how do you know that?"

"When you find out who I am, then you'll understand. But only time will tell", she grins.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us? To Lexa?", Emma asks when she comes up beside Clarke.

Lexa's glazed cold empty eyes locks onto her's, making Emma shiver before she says,

"I have my reasons but the other guy, well let's just say he _definitely_ has more personal issues with Lexa. Mine is revenge on someone else that unfortunately has to involve Lexa", she evilly grins, "let's just call her... collateral damage", she laughs again.

"Whoever the hell you two are, you will _not_ get away with this", Emma sternly says.

"Oh Saviour, I think I already have. I do have her heart do I not?"

When she doesn't answer, Lexa smirks before continuing, "I could easily kill her now if I wanted to"

Then suddenly Lexa bends at the waist, gasping in pain whilst one of her hands clutches at her chest. She groans and falls forward against the cell door when her heart gets squeezed even more.

"Stop! Please stop!", Emma, Regina and Clarke all shout out along the same line, concern and fear clearly heard through their voices, especially when one of their's cracks with the heavy emotion they are all feeling, seeing their loved one in pain and being hopeless to do anything to prevent it.

Thankfully, whoever it is eases off Lexa's heart, making the brunette stand tall again to face them and rasps out, "I prove my point"

Lexa suddenly comes back to herself, feeling light headed and making her stumble back onto the bed they have in the cell so she wouldn't have to hold herself up any longer.

"Lexa?", a tentative voice comes from above.

The brunette stays silent for a second before looking up to her girlfriends and family "yeah?", she croaks out.

The relief floods through everyone simultaneously, Regina muttering out, "thank god"

"What-what just happened?", she gets out, her head slowly clearing.

Sighing, Clarke prepares to recount what just happened to her.

 

  
O O O

 

  
A few hours later, after they had told Lexa what happened, it was now only the four girls left at the station, everyone else having left.

The past hour or two the girls had been throwing out ideas on how to get Lexa's heart back but not being able to come up with very much since they have little to no information on who the two people are and where they are. So eventually Lexa told them to get Mr. Gold over to the station and talk about their pregnancy, at least with this, they can get more information on.

Lexa felt guilty for having their happy moment ruined by her getting arrested and all of what is currently happening, to which she voiced out loud to her girlfriends. They all three quickly voiced their opinion on how it wasn't her fault but Ontari's and the bastards to whom has her heart and helped ease her guilt by reassuring her that it was not ruined and how they still had their happy moment.

Mr. Gold comes over not long after they called him, explaining their pregnancy to him and Regina's confusion on how she is pregnant in the first place after drinking that potion to make her barren back in the Enchanted Forrest.

Gold had gone on to explain that the fact that Emma was also a product of True Love and the embodiment of Light Magic combined with the fact that their magics wielded together always seemed to have spectacular results but the fact that they are all true loves, which is rare to have more than one but not completely unheard off. So Regina's case was amazing, borderline miraculous, yes, but not as impossible as everyone thought.

Gold faces Regina and tells her, "You should know better than anyone what can be accomplished with magic driven by deep desire."

Then he goes on to remind them how that not only does True Love conquer all but can break any curse, so when they shared their true loves first kiss, not only did it break the first curse, but the spell of the barren potion making Regina fertile again.

After thanking him for the information, he leaves to go back to his shop and back to Belle and baby Gideon.

The four girls look to one another, tears in their eyes and voices how extremely happy and lucky they are to have not one, but two miracles growing inside of Regina and Emma, and how excited they are when they finally get to meet them in roughly 9 months time.

 

  
O O O

 

  
The next night, Lexa is unfortunately still stuck in her cell, the only way to keep her from being controlled and leaving, and her magic still blocked to prevent her from using it for whoever still has her heart. She had been arguing with her girlfriends earlier claiming the best place for her to be is still in the cell, going on to explain that even without her magic, what's to say that whoever has her heart won't make her leave the house during the night to do something else criminal related. Hell, what if she was ordered to hurt them, so she refused to put her girlfriends and the babies growing inside of them to be put into danger. After seeing no way to win against Lexa's stubbornness, they eventually agreed albeit definitely not being happy about it.

Regina, Emma and Clarke have been with her all day, Henry came to visit to see his Nomon and then Regina left with him to get Tris and cook them dinner tonight, Lexa convinced Clarke to go with her since she'll be fine on her own for tonight, just like last night, and Clarke saying the same thing again about hating to leave her in a cold cell by herself to which Lexa once again, contradicted saying that there's only space for one on the metal bed in the cell and how it'll be uncomfortable to try and squeeze them both on and also the fact they gave her plenty of pillows and duvets to make it warm and snug for her, even making it more comfortable for her to sleep on the hard metal bed. Being hesitant to agree like last night, she eventually did and left home half an hour later after a goodbye kiss and a promise to be back in the early mornings. Leaving Emma and Lexa to be the only ones left at the station.

That was until the phone rang requesting her presence to something about seeing some kids going near the unstable part of the mines. Killian already out doing his rounds was attending to another call so she had to go and deal with it herself. Quickly assuring Lexa that she'll be back and giving her a quick kiss between the metal bars before she leaves.

That was 20 minutes ago, now Lexa was sitting in her cell all alone in the silent station. Sighing, she leans back against the cold wall and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt the atmosphere shift and snapped her eyes open to see the lights in the station go off. Standing up slowly, she feels another presence in the room.

"Still hiding I see. I knew you would be a coward", Lexa insults.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you. Remember, I'm the one holding your heart"

"How could I forget when you remind me every chance you get", Lexa sarcastically snarks back.

A small yet evil laugh comes from the shadows, squinting her eyes she sees the cloaked figure walk closer to the door of her cell.

"Even faced with danger, you still like to be sarcastic"

"And how would you know that? Because by the sound of your voice, I do not recognise you", Lexa says, noticing the voice to be a female.

"I know from when we kidnapped you last time. You may not remember but I sure do, you're quite witty may I add but stupid being sarcastic when you're facing danger"

"Maybe I'm just not easily scared", Lexa quips backs.

"I've noticed", the voice says with a hum.

Silence envelopes them, Lexa thinking this is a weird situation talking with the person who is holding her heart but not feeling any hostile towards her.

"So why are you targeting me then?"

"Let's just say, someone betrayed me a while back and I'm using you as revenge. I want to hurt you to get back at them but the other guy, let's just says he's stupid enough to believe he will be the one to kill you, when in fact I'll be the one taking pleasure in that", the voice says calmly, like this is an everyday conversation.

"Good luck with that, many people have tried in the past and clearly have failed since I'm the one still here, standing in front of you"

"And how grateful I am for that", she sounded sincere, "because I would of tortured them for taking what's mine to kill"

"And why am I yours to kill? Why not just kill the person who betrayed you? How am I the one connected to them?"

Lexa watches as she takes something out from her pocket, she immediately notices that the red glowing from her gloved hand was her heart, which the figure then raises to her mouth to whisper a command in.

Lexa instantly feels her body move without her will closer to the cell door before stopping and she felt every muscle in her body tense and not being able to move, recognising it as a command that she had no control over.

The figure still standing right outside the cell door is now face to face with Lexa, who still can't make out her features due to the darkness and hood that they're wearing, she watches as the figure moves their arm through the bars before using the back of her gloved fingers to caress Lexa's cheek.

"Trust me, you are connected to them in more ways than one", if Lexa could see her eyes, she would have noticed the recognition in them, before she continues, "but unfortunately for you, I can't kill them so you're the next best option" before pulling her hand out and suddenly taking a few steps back.

Still not being able to move, she watches as the woman waves her hand to use magic to unlock the cell door then slowly walks into the cell.

"Well don't I feel popular" Lexa sarcastically says, rolling her eyes, "you want to kill me, the other guy wants to kill me... Since you won't tell me who this person you want revenge on is, then who is the other guy you've teamed up with?", she asks, still being able to at least control her voice for now.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. I'd rather show you instead, then you'll understand at least their reason", the figure says cryptically.

The woman suddenly yanks the magic cuff off Lexa's wrist, the brunette only caught on to what they were doing just as she broke it.

"No!", Lexa yells out just before the metal cuff falls off.

Lexa's magic suddenly bursts alive, too much and too powerful to contain without any warning, so a massive burst of energy and power explodes out like a ring from around her body, breaking all the lights and knocking everything in the station down, but the magic doesn't stop there. Her white sparking power breaks all the windows in the station and shoots out still in ring form, similar to the true love kiss rainbow ring.

Emma was on her way back and was just down the road and in view of the police station when it happened, she slammed her breaks when she saw the sudden burst of light come out of the station's windows and lighting the inside of the building but darkening everything else outside. She looks back to see the ring of light expanding across the town, smashing the windows off nearby buildings and cutting out all the electricity within them and bursting the bulbs off the lampposts in the streets. Emma gets out off the car to look up to the landlines, seeing lightening sparks from Lexa's magic twisting all the way down the metal ropes and going into town.

She looks up to see the sky which is now suddenly darker than the sunset it just was and watches as lightening bursts through the dark angry clouds that are quickly forming.

Unexpectedly, a lightening comes shooting out of the sky and hitting one of the lampposts next to Emma making her duck and shield her face with her arms when the electric wire breaks and millions of little electric sparks and glass come flying out towards the street and towards her. She manages to look up in time to see the tall lamppost falling towards her, quickly having to dive onto the hard ground next to her car, the tall beam having missed her and her precious car by only a few inches. Panting, she rolls her body to the side to look up towards the station where Lexa is currently loosing her grip on her power, and groans when she gets up to stand, in slight pain from where she landed hard on the ground.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Regina was currently cooking dinner with Henry who was helping her, whilst Clarke just got Tris ready for dinner and was just about to sit her down in her highchair when suddenly the lights burst one by one from the sudden boost off electricity running through the wires making the glass go flying everywhere.

Clarke twists her body against it and hurriedly holds Tris tightly to her chest to shield her from the sharp glasses being thrown at them and ducks behind the marble kitchen counter to shield them.

Regina quickly joins them with Henry right be her side, pushing him forward so he is in the middle with Tris, Clarke and her on the outside. Regina uses her magic to make a safety shield that surrounds them like a bubble, watching as the glass bounces off it, making little ripple effects from where it hits.

Just as quickly as it happened, it suddenly finished. Once they knew it was safe and nothing else will happen, Regina stops using her magic and they all slowly stand up from their safety position. As soon as their head pops up over the counter, their eyes widen and they slowly fully rise in complete utter shock when they see broken glass everywhere, the food in the pots on the electric stove having been exploded from the sudden temperature and splattered all across the back wall and the counters, even managed to make it as far as the kitchen island, meaning it's also all over the floor.

When Regina looks up to the ceiling to take in the damage and to see what the hell just happened, she spots tiny electric bolts sparking around the wires from the smashed light bulbs. Quickly looking over to the window to see it suddenly dark outside except for the lightening crossing the sky, she quickly turns to a worried Clarke, a concerned but confused Henry and Tris who is still holding tightly onto the blonde.

Clarke and Regina connects eyes, both instantly knowing, "Lexa", they whisper out, before hurriedly leaving the mansion with everyone in tow.

Once they stood outside, they saw all the townspeople walking out of their houses, some screaming when a sudden strike of lightening hits close to them, some running to people who got caught in the crossfire of the exploding glass and is bleeding.

It looked similar to a war zone.

 

  
O O O

 

  
Across town, Lexa tries her hardest to contain her magic. Having had no type of warning, she had no preparation for the sudden onslaught of magic that exploded out off her making it hard for her to reel it in.

Panting in exhaustion, she falls too one knew as she can feel her power slowly coming back to her, being contained little by little. Unfortunately it was too late for the town but she tried her hardest to slow it down so it wouldn't be as destructive the further it went, thinking of her family at home across town and poor Emma that is outside, bare to the danger.

With those thoughts in mind, she gets a sudden burst of adrenaline, she uses that to make her power withdraw back to her even more than before. Slowly the little lightening bolts that were twisting down the landlines, starts creeping back. The dark angry clouds slowly dispersing, decreasing the lightening shooting out of the sky that were causing even more havoc, to eventually the sky clearing.

Having managed to rein in her power and finally in control of it once more, she collapses to the ground, no longer being capable off holding herself up, panting in sheer exhaustion.

Feeling the familiar magic, she looks up just in time to see Emma poofing herself into the station but before the sheriff could do anything, the woman in disguise evilly laughs just as Lexa's vision is suddenly blocked with a cloud of smoke, clearly being kidnapped once again by the women and having no energy to do anything about it.

The last thing she heard was Emma yelling her name before she is suddenly magicked to a different location.

 

  
O O O

 

  
"FUCK!", Emma screams out, not being able to stop them from taking Lexa again.

Suddenly she hears the doors to the station bursting open and rushing off feet, quickly turning around to see Regina, Henry and Clarke, who is still holding Tris.

Panting, Clarke asks in panic, "what happened?!", she scans the cell where Lexa should be in, "where's Lexa?!"

"I-I missed them by a few seconds. I just arrived to see them poofing Lexa away", Emma tears up, feeling like she failed her brunette lover once again.

"Emma, you did the best you can", Regina tries to say reassuringly, but not without swallowing her emotions down before she starts to break too, since it would not help the situation or find Lexa any faster.

"Clearly not good enough", she whispers in anger pointed at herself.

"Mom, not everything is your fault. So we missed her just by a few seconds but Nomon is strong and she is capable of defending herself whilst we come up with a plan to rescue her and get her heart back", Henry says determinedly, reminding all off them of Lexa when she gave them a similar speech to boost their confidence the other day.

Smiling in pride at Henry, Emma nods, "lets get her back"

 

  
O O O

 

  
Once Lexa's mind clears from being transported somewhere else, she hears a voice she never thought she'll ever hear again.

"Hello Lexa"

Freezing in place, she slowly but hesitantly lifts her head up, blinking to clear her vision as she fights the exhaustion to stay awake, the face she wishes she would never have to see again, comes into view.

"Y-you son o-of a bitch", Lexa gets out between her pants.

Laughing, he says "that's no way to speak to your father"

Laughing weakly but lacking any humour, she shakes her head, "you and I both kn-know, you-your not my-my father"

"I see you found out, I'm guessing it was from your trip to the underworld?", he asks, but from the tone of his voice, he already knows the answer.

"I hope Hades didn't break it gently to you. Oh, how I would of loved to see his reaction when he discovered who you really are, and too see what he did to you afterwards"

Opening her mouth to speak, she couldn't get any words out as the exhaustion takes over, her body feeling drained as she collapses fully back against the floor, her head lolling to the side as her eyes close against her will, the last thing she heard was the maniac laugh of her, used to believe, father. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been spitting this idea around now for a while now, for all four of them to be in a relationship so tell me what you think and what you would like to me to write about to include in the story, flashbacks? Example: Their trip to hell? Clarke's pregnancy?


End file.
